A kis Borostyán
by EttiHun
Summary: Theobaldnak a Roxfort egykori diákjának segítségre van szüksége, és végül Perselus Pitonhoz fordul. A bájitalmester nem is sejti, hogy volt diákjának tett ígérete még évekkel később is kihatással lesz az életére. A történetben néhány saját karakter is előfordul, többek között az egyik főszereplő: Amber. Enyhén snanger történet. Jó olvasását kívánok, és örülnék néhány kritikának!
1. Chapter 1

**A kis Borostyán**

_Prológus_

Két alak ült a Fonó sori ház konyhaasztalánál. A szőke hajú lány szemhéját összeszorítva koncentrált a kívánságára. A kezét az asztallapon pihentette, és előtte egy csokoládétorta feküdt a hófehér tányéron. Tizenhét gyertya fénye világította meg az arcát. Perselus hátradőlt a széken, és szelíd mosollyal figyelte a lányát. Elöntötte a szeretet, ahogy arra a sok emlékre gondolt, amit az elmúlt tizenegy év alatt éltek át közösen. Voltak jó és rossz időszakaik, de egy valami állandó volt: az egymás iránt érzett feltétlen szeretetüket semmi nem tudta elhomályosítani.

A sors néha különös tréfát űz olyanokkal, akik nem is remélnek, akik lemondanak minden jóról. Piton tudta, hogy nagy ajándék birtokosa, és bár máig hitte, hogy nem szolgált rá, mégis örült, hogy az élet másként gondolta, és az útjába sodorta Ambert*, a kis Borostyánt.

Már nem kívánta vissza a régi magányos estéket. Nem tudta másként elképzelni az életét.

Éveken át érezte úgy, mintha valaki egy hatalmas darab perui instant sötétségport dobott volna a lába elé. A gomolygó kékes-fekete füst körüllengte egész lényét, beszivárgott a bőre alá, megtöltötte a lelkét, és a szívét kősziklává változtatta. A „füstön" át nem láthatta őt senki, nem ismerhették valódi lényét, és ő sem ért el senkit. Érinthetetlen volt, láthatatlan. Árnyákként élt, sötétséggel és fájdalommal teli világban, amelyet teremtett. Falakat húzott maga köré, és csapdába esett saját börtönében, amit a bűntudat táplált.

Az ilyen embereknek megváltás a halál. De ritkán kapjuk azt, amit szeretnénk.

A háború mindenkit megváltoztatott, és ez alól Perselus sem volt kivétel. Sokan évekig nem tudták feldolgozni az őket ért veszteségeket, de a bájitalmester igyekezett átlendülni a holtponton. Egy hosszú, keserves korszak zárult le számára, és végre volt ideje átértékelni az életét, szembenézni a jövőjével. Soha nem tervezett évekre előre, bár igyekezett egy lépessel Voldemort előtt járni, nem ringatta magát hiú reményekbe, úgy gondolta nem fogja túlélni a _Végső Csatát._

Majdnem igaza lett, de holtában nem vigasztalta volna, hogy ezúttal sem tévedett. Egészen addig nem tudta, hogy élni akart, míg a Szellemszállás poros padlóján, a lélegzetvételért küzdve, agonizálva próbált harcolni a lehetetlennel. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy mi történt vele, miután odaadta az emlékeit Potternek, csak mások, mint Minerva McGalagony, elmondásából ismerte az események váratlan fordulatának történetét. Azt gondolta, hogy rémálmaiban majd elő- előbukkannak emlékfoszlányok, apró tudattöredékek. Azonban az álmai nem voltak segítségére, soha nem jutott tovább annál a pillanatnál, amikor szemhéja nehézkesen lecsukódott, és ő még egyszer utoljára bugyborékoló hanggal levegőért kapott.

Talán jobb volt így, éppen elég démonnal kellett megküzdenie élete során, nem volt szüksége még egyre.

Nem hitt a végzetben, a jelekben, az Univerzum erejében, Merlin jóságában vagy éppen bosszújában. Nem keresett válaszokat a miértekre, a megmagyarázhatatlanra, csupán élni akart a második lehetőséggel, amit kapott. Ezúttal tényleg _élni_ szeretett volna. Nem akart elszámolni az idejével, a tetteivel, nem akart fellelőséget vállalni senkiért, így úgy döntött, nem tér vissza a Roxfortba. Hazudott volna, ha azt állítja, ez könnyű döntés volt, de úgy érezte, ez a helyes út. Végtére is a Roxfort is a múltja egyik állomása volt.

Akkor még nem tudta, hogy a múltunkat hátrahagyni nem ilyen egyszerű, nem csupán egy elhatározás kérdése. A tetteink elkísérnek a jelenbe, és továbbvisznek a jövőbe. A döntés, amit egykor Theobald Blaxton ügyében hozott, nem várt hullámot indított el.

Első fejezet

Az általános nézet a Mardekár ház tanulóiról egyöntetűen az volt, hogy közülük kerülnek ki a sötét varázslók. Ez részben igaz volt, eme ház tanulói valóban sokkal inkább ki voltak téve a kísértésnek, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat szolgálják.

Theobald éveken át nézte, hogyan közösítik ki a társaik azokat, akik nem egy jó nevű aranyvérű családból származtak, és az igazságtalan bánásmód ellen nem tett semmit. Elfogadta, hogy ez a dolgok rendje. Beletörődött, hogy az apja és az anyja olyannak nevelte, aki majd szolgálni fog egy eszmét, amit nem is igazán ért, de hosszú idő telt el úgy, hogy nem zavarta az, ami körülötte folyt.

Egyre közelgő tizenhetedik születésnapja, aggodalommal töltötte el. Tudta, mit várnak el tőle a szülei, a társai. Voldemort szolgája lesz ő is, vagy halott. Nem volt más opció, nem volt kibúvó.

Azt hitte, már döntött, és igyekezett hinni benne, hogy jól választott, ám a kétely mindig körüllengte a tetteit. Ott motoszkált a fejében a kérdés a nagybetűs **MIÉRT**. A választ pedig neki kellett megtalálnia rá.

Titokban kellett tartania a vágyát. A vágyat, hogy megértse a gyűlölet gyökrét. Sokan nem gondoltak bele abba, miért is kell gyűlölniük a muglikat, miért kell megvetniük azokat, akik bár elméletben kevesebbek náluk, varázserő híján védtelenek.

Tanulmányozni szerette volna őket, megismerni az okát annak, miért fogja majd egy varázstalan ember vérét ontani a beavatási szertartáson. Értenie kellett, miért fogja majd a gyűlölettől fröcsögő fekete csuklyás, álarcos halálfalók gyűrűjében elköveti élete első megbocsáthatatlan, szörnyű tettét, miközben Voldemort vörösen izzó tekintete egyenesen rá fog szegeződni.

Hogy hogyan alakult volna az élete, ha nem hozza meg ezt a döntést, ha elnyomja magában az eredendő jóság szikráját? Már nem tudta meg soha, és akárhogyan is fejeződött be életének története, egy percig sem bánta.

Szerelembe esni, nem bűn, nem lehet az, ha az érzés tiszta és igaz. Ebben hitt, ezt az eszmét akarta vallani még akkor is, amikor szülei elborzadva vették hírét, hogy választottja a mugli Mary Baker. A halál árnyéka rávetült arra a parányi kis boldogságra, amit akkor érzett, amikor a lány igent mondott neki. A szerelmük bármilyen szép és ártatlan is volt, az első pillanattól kezdve megpecsételte mindkettőjük sorsát.

Theobald tudta, hogy veszélynek tette ki magukat, és ha nem lett volna annyira önző, akkor lemondott volna a lányról, ezzel megkímélve őt a gyötrelmes haláltól.

De önző volt, akarta Mary szerelmét, és mindent, ami ezzel járt.

A szülei egy ideig próbálták jobb belátásra bírni. Az apja nem riadt vissza a fenyegetőzéstől, és elcsattant egy pofon is. De mindez hiábavaló volt, Theobald makacsul ragaszkodott a lányhoz, akihez tartozni vágyott. Kitagadták, egyetlen galleon nélkül elkergették hazulról. Az apja utolsó szavai sokáig ott csengtek a fülében: _Számomra halott vagy_!

Akkor még nem tudta, hogy a fia valóban a halál markában volt.

Ahogy Voldemort hatalma erősödött, Theo úgy érezte egyre sürgetőbbnek, hogy valahogy kiutat találjon ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből. Amikor a Sötét Nagyúr is hírét vette a fiatal varázsló hűtlenségének, vérdíjat tűzetett ki a fejére.

Blaxton versenyt futott az idővel, féltette a saját és Mary életét is. Menedéket kellett találnia, és minden alkalommal ugyanaz az egy név látszott a megoldásnak: Perselus Piton.

Nyílt titok volt, hogy egykori házvezető tanára kinek az oldalán áll. De azokon az összejöveteleken, amiket a Blaxton házban rendeztek, időről-időre felütötte fejét a kétely, a bizonytalanság. Amikor a vendégek többsége távozott, és Mr. Blaxton csak a legbizalmasabb barátaival maradt a társalgóba, már nyíltan beszélhettek a bájitalmesterről.

Theobald időnként a résnyire nyitott ajtó rejtekében megbújva kihallgatta ezeket a beszélgetéseket.

Annyi minden szólt a bájitalmester hűsége ellen és ugyanakkor mellette is. Piton mindig is tudta, hogy vékony jégen jár, hogy bár az álcája tökéletes, tisztában volt vele, hogy az emberek sosem fognak teljesen megbízni benne.

Theobald mégis bízott a házvezető tanárában, tisztelte őt. Amikor úgy döntött, hogy a kezébe adja az életét, és elmond neki mindent, nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy nem a halála óráját hozta-e előrébb. Csak remélni merte, hogy Piton segíteni fog neki.

A bájitalmester végighallgatta a kétségbeesett fiút, és könnyedén levonta a végkövetkeztetést. Az ifjú Blaxton áruló volt azok szemében, akik Voldemorthoz voltak hűségesek, és gyáva volt mindazoknak, akik a Világos oldalon harcoltak, mert nem kívánt a soraikba állni.

Magára emlékeztette, de bátrabb volt nála… Ez a pillanatnyi szentimentalitás vezetett a férfi részéről ahhoz a döntéshez, ami megváltoztatta mindannyijuk életét.

A bájitalmester megesküdött a fiatal varázslónak, hogy bármi történjék is, Maryre vigyázni fog, szemmel tartja őt, ha Theobald már nem lesz többé.

Voldemort tisztogatásai mindig is alaposak voltak. Az emberek félelmének szele úgy vonta simogató bársonyba elkorcsosult lelkét, ahogy a Dementorok szívták magukba áldozataik boldogságát. Vérárulók, félvérek, mugli pártolók lecsupaszított koponyáin „sétált át" az általa hitt dicsőségbe.

Perselus megtette, amit tudott, volt, akit sikerült megmentenie a halálfalók karmai közül, és ez bár nem sok vigaszt nyújtott mások halálának súlya alatt, azért időnként segített elviselni az élete megpróbáltatásait.

Theobaldot nem egyszerűen megölték. Szétcincálták, kizsigerelték, addig kínozták a létező összes sötét átokkal, míg a saját haláláért nem könyörgött. Azok ölték meg, akikkel egykor megosztotta roxforti szobáját. Hűségük és odaadásuk bizonyítékaként levadászták őt, és a Sötét Nagyúr elé cipelték. A bájitalmester nem tudott érte tenni egyebet, mint betartani a fiatal férfinak tett ígéretet. Meg kellett óvnia a mugli lányt a haláltól, mert a segítsége nélkül védtelen maradt volna a halálfalókkal szemben.

Maryt a lány anyjához vitte. Bertha a felét sem fogta fel annak, amit Perselus akkor éjjel elmesélt neki, és szinte biztos volt benne, hogy az idegen férfi, aki betámogatta a háza nappalijába az ájulás szélén álló lányát, megbolondult. A furcsa história ellenére, Bertha a zsigereiben érezte, hogy bíznia kell benne, noha az egészből semmit sem értett. Mary szíve alatt már ott dobogott az új élet, az ártatlan kis jövevény, akit meg kellett védeniük.

A csata után Perselus a Szent Mungóban feküdt, ahova öntudatlan állapotba szállította be Potter és a barátai.

Mikor hosszú hetek után végre magához tért, Minerva meglátogatta, és a bájitalmester kikötötte, hogy rajta kívül senki más nem lépheti át a kórterme küszöbét.

A boszorkány szabad bejárást kapott a férfi házába is, ahol egy nap, egy különös mugli bélyeggel ellátott borítékot talált a padlón, alig egy lépésnyire a bejárati ajtótól.

Mikor Perselus kézhez kapta, már sejtette, kitől érkezett, és azt is tudni vélte, hogy nem kapott jó híreket.

_Mr. Piton!_

_Még mindig nem értem, mi történt hét hónappal korábban azon a borzalmas, viharos éjszakán, mikor megjelent a házam lépcsőjén a falfehér lányomat támogatva. Talán soha nem is fogom tudni, mitől mentette meg őt, és ezért a hálám sem tűnhet valóban őszintének. Pedig el kell hinnie, hálás vagyok azért, hogy megmentette a lányomat attól a borzalomtól, amiből az Ön állítása szerint csak keveseket tudott kiszabadítani!_

_Hét hónap nem sok idő… Ennyi maradt nekem az én Marymmel, aki az után az éjszaka után többé nem szólalt meg. Már akkor elvesztettem őt, de ennek súlyára csak később döbbentem rá. _

_Kínzó egy szülőnek a saját gyermekét eltemetni, mert nem ez kellene, hogy az élet rendje legyen. Én pár napja mégis véső búcsút vettem attól, akit a világon mindennél jobban szerettem. Talán jobb így, legalábbis ezzel tartom magamban a lelket. Mary nem akart már élni, és Isten megkönyörült rajta, és magához vette őt. Az élet kegyetlen tud lenni, és mi nem érthetjük, miért állít minket ilyen keserves próbák elé. _

_Már az Úr vigyáz a lányomra, és hogy enyhítse a bánatomat, a helyére valaki mást küldött. A kis Borostyán új értelmet ad az életemnek. Köszönettel tartozom Önnek, bár szavakkal talán sosem fogom tudni kifejezni a hálámat. _

_Kérem, ha egy mód van rá, látogasson meg minket, ha a sejtése igaz a kislánnyal kapcsolatban, ahogy azt első találkozásunkkor elmondta nekem, akkor szüksége lesz valakire, aki a kapocs lesz majd azzal a világgal, amit én nem értek, és a saját érdekemben távol kell maradnom tőle. _

_Segítsen nekünk, kérem, ha eljön az ideje, nem számíthatok másra, csak Önre, akit bár alig ismerek, mégis minden imámba belefoglaltam attól az éjjeltől kezdve._

_Tisztelettel: Mrs. Bertha Baker_

* Amber – Angol női név jelentése: borostyán


	2. Chapter 2

_Második fejezet_

Hat évvel később

Az elmúlt évek alatt Piton igyekezett kiélvezni minden pillanatát jól megérdemelt nyugodalmas életének. Naphosszat hódolt kedvenc tevékenységének, rengeteg időt töltött a laborjában, kutatott és kísérletezett.

Ha éppen úgy tartotta kedve, akkor kiült a kertjébe egy könyvvel, esténként vörösbort iszogatott és ínycsiklandozó marhasültet evett.

Hazudott volna, ha azt állítja, ilyennek képzelte el az életét. Nem sejtette, hogy túléli a csatát. De így történt, és be kellett látnia, az élete jobb lett, mint előtte. Valami mégis hiányzott neki…

Nem akarta elismerni, hangosan kimondani pedig egyetlen galleonért sem lett volna hajlandó, de néha rátört az elhagyatottság kínzó érzése. A magány akarata ellenére is régi barátként ölelte keblére, és úgy „szorította" magához a bájitalmestert, hogy annak csontjai beleropogtak.

Hajdanán tanárként üdvözítő sóhajjal lépett be roxforti lakosztálya ajtaján, és élvezte, hogy végre csak maga lehet, mindenféle bosszantó és elviselhetetlen diákot igyekezett kiverni a fejéből.

De most nem volt ki elől az egyedüllétbe menekülnie.

Időnként úgy érezte, megfojtja az őt körülvevő állandó csend, a ház falai összenyomják, és felőrlődik a társaság nélküli, néha túlságosan is csendes mindennapokban.

De kit hibáztathatott mindezért saját magán kívül? Így alakította ki az életét, mert volt mikor ilyennek szerette…

Előfordult, hogy meginogott, és majdnem visszatáncolt.

Roxfort…

A biztos pont, a sziklaszilárdan álló száztornyú ódon kastély, amit hatalmas varázslók és boszorkányok álmodtak meg, az állandóság, az _Otthon_. De a bájitalmester erős akart lenni, ellen kellett állnia a kísértésnek, hogy a könnyebbik utat válassza, hogy a megszokottság mögé bújjon. Volt, aki úgy gondolta, hibát követett el, és kéretlenül is a férfi fejéhez vágta az általa igazságnak vélt szavakat.

Minerva „meglepetésszerű" látogatásai során mindig meggyőzően érvelt, és Perselus néha már majdnem beadta a derekát. De belátta, ha újra belekapaszkodik a múltjába, sosem fog előrébb lépni az életben.

– Egyszerűen nem tudom felfogni, hogy lehetsz ilyen makacs! – dohogta az idős boszorkány, miközben párszor odakocogtatta a kanalát a teáscsészéje széléhez.

Perselus arcán egy halovány mosoly játszott, ami még azelőtt elhalt a szája melletti egyre mélyülő barázdákon, mielőtt Minerva észrevehette volna.

– Bagoly mondja verébnek… A döntésem végleges, és akárhányszor jössz is ide, és próbálsz meg kicsikarni belőlem egy ígéretet – amit nem kívánok beváltani –, nem fogom megváltoztatni a szavam!

McGalagony professzor természetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy semmivel sem fogja tudni visszaédesgetni a néhai bájitaltan professzort az iskolába. Nem is ezért járt el hozzá látogatóba. De valami ürügyet csak ki kellett találnia, hiszen mint úrinő, mégsem közölhette a férfival, hogy lassan megőrül a kastélyban a társasága nélkül. Mióta Dumbledore eltávozott, már semmi sem volt ugyanaz.

Pomona és Madam Pomfrey továbbra is rendszeres csütörtök esti vendégei voltak, és egy kis Lángnyelv whiskyvel megbolondított forró tea mellett aprólékos pontossággal beszélték át az éppen aktuális pletykákat, amik a varázslótársadalom olyan érzékeny lelkét borzolták.

Alkalmanként Miss Granger is tiszteletét tette az igazgatónő magánlakosztályában, bár jobbára az iskolai ügyekről társalogtak. Hagrid és a pár éve alkalmazásba vett Miss Hound, aki a mugli ismeretet oktatta, és az iskola többi tanára szintén rendszeresen keresték fel apró-cseprő problémáikkal.

Tehát a korosodó boszorkány igazán nem állíthatta, hogy a Roxfort több száz diákjának igazgatása, az állandóan valami miatt zsémbeskedő iskolai tanácstagoknak való gazsulálás**, vagy a gyermekeik tanulmányi előmenetele után érdeklődő szülők levelének megválaszolása nem adott volna éppen elegendő tennivalót a mindennapokra. Mégis voltak pillanatok, amikor Minerva McGalagony unatkozott…

Ilyenkor úrrá lett rajta a vágy, hogy ellátogasson ahhoz az emberhez, akivel beszélgetés címén egymáson köszörülték a nyelvüket.

Valódi felüdülésként élte meg azt a néhány órát, amit pár havonta a sötét hajú varázsló nappalijában tölthetett, még akkor is, ha többnyire acsarkodtak egymással.

Sosem volt másként, és mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy valószínűleg nem is lennének képesek úgy társalogni, hogy ne szőnének bele a mondandójukba valami gúnyos vagy szarkasztikus megjegyzést.

– Felfoghatatlan számomra, hogy csak úgy eldobtad a tanári karriered…

Perselus harsányan felnevetett, ezzel a nőbe fojtva a szót, lassan hat éve hajtogatta neki ugyanazt.

– Igazán remek a humorod, Minerva, mint mindig. Emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy nekem sosem volt tanári karrierem, mert az az egész csak egy vicc volt, egy hosszú évekig tartó kínszenvedés. Sosem voltam elhivatott, és nem is végeztem jól a dolgom, ezt mindketten tudjuk. Neked aztán igazán nem kell elmondanom, miért kötöttem ki a Roxfortban, és sínylődtem ott húsz évig…

McGalagony professzor természetesen tisztában volt a férfi múltjának ezen részével, és ha volt is bármilyen homályos pont ebben a kérdésben, azt a férfi wizengamoti tárgyalásán részletesen kifejtették. Sosem fogja elfelejteni, hogyan jelent meg a bájitalmester jellegzetes sápadt arcán az a két piros folt a szégyentől vegyes dühtől, amikor Potternek szóról-szóra el kellett mondani a bíróságnak a varázslótól kapott emlékekben szereplő momentumokat.

A fiú mentségére szolgált, hogy az azkabani fogságtól igyekezett megmenteni egykori tanárát, ám Pitont ez akkor nem igazán tudta hálával eltölteni.

Minerva talán még soha nem sajnálta annyira a férfit, mint akkor, amikor napvilágra kerültek a magánélete legféltettebb titkait, melyek java részére nem volt oka büszkének lenni.

Nehéz lett volna eldönteni ki volt aznap nagyobb zavarban: Perselus vagy Harry.

– Albus bizalma határtalan volt feléd, ahogy az én bizalmamat is élvezted…– Piton kétkedő pillantást küldött a boszorkány felé. – Nos, hellyel-közzel – ismerte be a nő. – De tény, hogy a munkád fontos volt, és a tudásod a szakterületeden vitathatatlan!

– A manipulatív hajlam úgy látszik, az igazgatói pozíció velejárója, bár jómagam nem tapasztaltam… Ha úgy gondolod, hogy a hiúságom legyezgetése ennyire célravezető, akkor miért nem kaptam tőled efféle elismerést korábban? Viccet félretéve, úgy tudom, nagyszerűen helyettesítettél azzal a kotnyeles Grangerrel. – Piton igyekezett a lehető legkevesebb szarkazmussal kiejteni a lány nevét. Bár úgy gondolta, hogy mint bájitalmester pótolhatatlan, azért azt el kellett ismernie, hogy emberi mivoltában még tudna hova fejlődni, és Granger valóban egy agilis fiatal boszorkány volt, akinek a képességeit nem lehetett tagadni. Tehát Minerva helyesen döntött, mikor alkalmazásába vette.

– Mindjárt Mrs. Weasley lesz – jegyezte meg a korosodó boszorkány, és olybá tűnt, hogy egy kis elégedettség csillant meg a tekintetében.

Piton egyenesen a nő szemébe nézett. De nem tudta kiolvasni a másik pillantásából, mire gondolhat.

– Ezek szerint Grangernek mégiscsak megártottak az átkok, amiket a végső csata során küldtek rá…

– Ne legyél ilyen gonosz, Perselus! Mr. Weasley előnyére változott az elmúlt években.

– Képzelem, nos, az már biztos, hogy a szerelem vak.

Piton szentül hitte, hogy a Granger lánynak meg fog jönni az esze, és belátja majd, hogy semmi keresnivalója egy olyan ostoba férfi mellett, mint Weasley. De úgy látszik, tévesen ítélte meg a lány érzelmeit. Bárhogy is volt, sajnálta, hogy egy ilyen tehetséges boszorkány elpocsékolja az életét egy olyan házassággal, amiben valószínűsíthetően nem lesz boldog.

– Akkor most már csak rajtad van a sor, Minerva. Neked mikor is kötik be végre a fejed? – cukkolta a férfi az igazgatónőt, és nagyon élvezte, hogy McGalagony egy kicsit elpirult.

– Hát, tudod, neked aztán van bőr a képeden! – A nő sértődést mímelt, és úgy tett, mint aki rögvest felpattan a fotelból, és kiviharzik a házból. – A koromon élcelődni… Te sem leszel ám fiatalabb!

– Nem, már én sem leszek az…

Perselus még másnap reggel is az előző napi csipkelődés okozta jó hangulatban itta a borsmentateáját, miközben az újságja vezércikkeit olvasta át. Bár kevés kapcsolata volt a varázslóvilággal, és szociális igények hiányában nem igen mozdult ki otthonról, a Reggeli Próféta híreit még mindig szívesen olvasta. Noha jobbára a cikkek nem szóltak érdekes dolgokról, a nosztalgia kedvéért kedvtelve futotta át őket.

A reggeli végeztével a mosogatóba lebegtette a koszos edényeit, majd pálcájának egy suhintásával rávette a pulton heverő kefét, hogy rögvest lásson neki a feladatának. Magára öltötte az előszobafogasról leakasztott rövid, sötétkék köpenyét, amiben dolgozni szokott, majd elindult a pincelépcső felé. Gondolatban már az legújabb bájitalreceptje tökéletesítésénél járt, ám léptei megtorpantak, mikor meghallotta a levélnyílás fedelének összetéveszthetetlen, fémesen nyikorgó hangját.

Két dologra számíthatott, ha most visszafordul, és megnézi, hogy mit hozott a postás – akinek halvány lila gőze sem volt arról, hogy az általa csak különös remetének emlegetett személy valójában varázsló –, vagy újabb kéretlen reklámszemetet és felesleges szórólapokat dobált be a rézszínű nyíláson, vagy pedig levelet kézbesített attól az egyetlen embertől, akivel a mugli világból kapcsolatot tartott.

Amint lehajolt, és hosszú ujjai közé fogta a közepes méretű sárga borítékot, tudta, hogy Berthának fontos közlendője akadt. A mostanra már meglett korú nő soha nem írt neki feleslegesen, igyekezett nem a terhére lenni, és évenkénti egyszeri találkozásaik alkalmával mindig a férfi kedvében járni.

Perselus az első alkalommal nem szívesen ment el a nő falusi házába. Annak idején azt ígérte Theobaldnak, hogy figyelemmel fogja kísérni Mary sorsát, ha a fiatal férfi már nem lesz az élők sorában. De a lány meghalt, és a bájitalmester először úgy érezte, az ígérete ezzel semmissé vált, ám a gyermek életben volt, és ezért nem tehetett úgy, mintha nem kötné az adott szava.

_Drága Perselus!_

_Mostanra már ismerlek annyira, hogy tudjam, a szemöldököd összevonva, az orrnyerged feletti ránc alól bosszankodva pillantasz a megszólításra. Nézd el ezt a kis semmiséget egy bohókás vénasszonynak._

_Tudod, hogy sosem zavarlak feleslegesen. Abban a különös világban, ahol élsz, és jól megérdemelt nyugalmadat töltöd, bizonyára az a probléma, ami engem aggaszt, semmiségnek tűik. De engem mégis egyre jobban nyomaszt a dolog._

_Megint megtörtént, sőt igazság szerint egyre gyakrabban esik meg Amberrel, hogy azok a mágiás kisülések lesznek rajta úrrá._

Piton hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét. Már annyiszor elmondta a nőnek, hogy ezt a jelenséget mágiakitörésnek hívják, de Bertha képtelen volt megjegyezni.

_Próbálom neki elmagyarázni, hogy nincsen vele semmi baj, de látnod kéne az elkámpicsorodott kis arcocskáját, amikor azzal jön haza a közeli rétről, hogy a többi falusi gyerek megint nem akart játszani vele. Tudom, hogy korai lenne még elmondani neki az igazat, én mégis amondó vagyok, hogy valamit válaszolnom kéne arra a tömérdek kérdésre, amit naponta hajtogat. De mit mondhatnék?_

_Sehogy sem jó ez így… Én szívesen mesélnék neki arról a világról, ahova egyszer majd el kell mennie, ha menni akar, de hát mit tudhatok én azokról a különös szerzetekről, amilyen te magad is vagy? Nem akarok neki oktondiságokat mesélni, mert csak még jobban összezavarodik szegény kis lelkem. _

_Kérlek, ha időd engedi, akkor hozd előrébb a pár hónap múlva esedékes találkozónkat. Fontos lenne, hogy beszélj ezzel a kis csöppséggel, mert a végén még megeszi a búbánat._

_A mielőbbi viszontlátásra: Bertha Baker_

Perselus a zsebébe csúsztatta a levelet, majd folytatta a napját az eredeti elképzelései szerint. Csak akkor lépett ki a laborja ajtaján ismét, amikor az idő már estébe hajlott. Elköltötte a vacsoráját, egy jó könyvvel az ölében leült a kandallóval szembeállított foteljába, és igyekezett elmerülni a lapokra nyomtatott betűk értelmében, de gondolatai akaratlanul is elkalandoztak.

A fogasra visszaakasztott kék munkatalárja zsebében még mindig ott volt Bertha levele. Pontosan tudta, hogy a nőt nem csak Amber varázsló szemmel természetes mágia kitörései aggasztják, hanem a saját egészségügyi állapotának egyre rohamosabb romlása is. A májcirrózis jeleit Perselus a negyedik találkozásuk alkalmával észrevette a nőn, akinek az eltelt két év során semmit nem javult az állapota. Bár a mugli orvostudomány sok esetben igencsak magas szinten állt, a nőt kezelő orvos – a bájitalmester szerint közönséges kuruzsló –, semmit sem tett Bertha állapotának javítása érdekében, legalábbis semmi érdemlegeset.

Piton felajánlotta a nőnek, hogy ellátja a szükséges bájitalokkal, amik bár meggyógyítani valószínűleg nem tudták volna, de jelentősen javítottak volna az életminőségén. Ám Mrs. Baker, hiába bízott feltétel nélkül a számára hat évvel korábban még csak egy különös idegennek számító férfiban, a furcsa fiolában lévő aranyló folyadékot semmi pénzért nem lett volna hajlandó meginni.

Inkább igyekezett méltósággal tudomásul venni, hogy az élete lassan a végéhez ér, jóllehet a bájitalmester már azon is csodálkozott, hogy ezzel a súlyos betegséggel még köztük volt.

A találkozásaik rendszerint az őszi hónapokra estek, de a bájitalmester úgy döntött, hogy eleget téve az idős nő kérésének, ezúttal hamarabb ejti meg a látogatást.

** gazsulál – jelentése: hízeleg, kedveskedik


	3. Chapter 3

_Harmadik fejezet_

Phony Pear semmiben sem tért el az összes többi apró, tengerparti falutól. Az emberek többsége a halászatból élt, vagy a piacokon dolgozott. Perselus egyszer kíváncsiságból végigsétált a falu főutcáján, de nem igazán nyűgözte le a látvány, így attól az egy alkalomtól eltekintve, a továbbiakban mindig a Bertha házához közel eső rétre hoppanált, a régi várromokhoz, ahol észrevétlenül meg tudott jelenni.

Perselus behajtotta maga mögött az alacsony kertkaput, majd megindult a ház felé. Az ajtó még azelőtt kinyílt, hogy odaért volna.

– Üdvözöllek, Perselus! – mosolygott a nő. – Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél. – Nem látszott meglepettnek, pedig nem tudhatta, hogy a férfi ilyen hamar eleget tesz a kérésének, de mindig is bizakodó természet volt.

Piton a háború óta összesen ötször látogatott el Phony Pearlbe***, mert jobbára csak levélváltás útján érintkezett a mugli asszonnyal. Bertha viszonylag hamar felhagyott a magázódással, és egyre közvetlenebbül viselkedett a férfival, ami olykor feszélyezte is Pitont. De bárhogyan is igyekezett az ismeretségüket visszaterelni a formálisabb keretek közé, be kellett látnia, hogy a nő nem fog vele együttműködni ezen a téren.

– Szervusz, Bertha! – Piton figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a nő egy botra támaszkodott, és a szoknyája alól felsejlő bokája igencsak meg volt dagadva.

– Kerülj beljebb, mindjárt rakok fel vizet.

Bertha háza szerényen volt berendezve, de nagyon otthonos volt. Piton időnként küldött neki kisebb összegeket, amit a nő csak vonakodva fogadott el, és szinte semmit nem költött el belőle, hanem egy számlára tette. Úgy gondolta, később még jól fog jönni Ambernek.

– Ő hol van? – kérdezte a varázsló pillantásával a kislányt keresve.

– Valahol kint csámborog, de ne aggódj, hamarosan hazajön.

Az asszony kitöltötte a teát, és leült az egyik székre a konyhaasztalnál. A csészéje fölül szelíden rámosolygott a férfira. Nem sok látogatója volt mostanság, és nagyon örült, hogy Perselus időt tudott szakítani a találkozásra.

Elmesélte, hogy telnek a napjaik, és beszámolt azokról az esetekről, amikor Amber furcsa dolgokat művelt.

–… szóval azt mondod, nem kéne ennyire aggódnom?

– A gyerek mágiája egyre erősödni fog, de semmi rendkívülit nem látok abban, hogy időnként kitörései vannak. Nehéz az ilyesmit kontrollálni, de meg fogja tanulni, hogyan kezelje.

– Bárcsak tudnék neki segíteni valahogyan! Minding annyira meg van rémülve, ha ilyesmi történik vele – sopánkodott az asszony.

– Mint mondtam, meg fogja tanulni, csak…

– Idő kérdése – fejezte be a mondatot a férfi helyett. – Nos, az a baj, hogy idővel nem állok túl jól.

Ezt mondania sem kellet, láthatóan romlott az állapota, mióta Piton utoljára ott járt.

– Mit mondott az orvos? – tudakolta a férfi.

– Néhány hónap, vagy talán még annyi sem. – Bertha erős asszony volt, sok mindent átélt már, most mégsem tudott parancsolni az érzelmeinek, és a szeme sarkából legördült egy könnycsepp. – Ne haragudj, Perselus! Más se hiányzik neked, mint egy pityergő vénasszony. Csak annyira elszomorít, hogy nem fogom látni, ahogy Amber felnő, bár igyekszem felkészíteni erre, azt hiszem, már kezdi érteni, hogyan mennek ezek a dolgok.

A bájitalmester értőn bólintott. Mondani akart valami vigasztalót, de semmi nem jutott eszébe, az ilyesmiben soha nem volt jó.

– Eldöntötted már, mi lesz a gyerekkel, ha egyedül marad? – Tudta, hogy túlságosan tárgyilagosan áll hozzá a dologhoz, ezért érzett is némi bűntudatot. Már beszéltek erről korábban is, de Bertha sokáig nem jutott döntésre.

– Van pár távoli rokonunk, de továbbra sem hiszem, hogy jó lenne, ha Amber hozzájuk kerülne. Úgy gondolom, hogy neki inkább abban a világban lenne a helye, ahova tartozik.

– Az apai nagyszülei meghaltak a háború során, bár egyébként sem hiszem, hogy helyes lett volna, ha ők nevelik – jegyezte meg a varázsló.

– Találnod kell neki egy jó helyet…

Piton végre megértette, miért kellett eljönnie. Bertha azt szerette volna, hogy a férfi segítsen egy jóravaló családot keresni a kislánynak, akik majd gondoskodnak róla, míg felnő. A férfi) tudta, hogy az ilyesmi idővel jár, és nem is mindig sikerül elhelyezni a gyerekeket. Nem kívánta volna a kislánynak, hogy árvaházban kelljen tengődnie.

– Áh, Amber, gyere ide kicsikém – mondta a nő a konyhaajtóban felbukkanó kislánynak. – Ugye emlékszel Perseluszra?

A gyerek bólintott, majd egyenesen a férfi felé pillantott.

Elégedettség tükröződött a tekintetéből, és Perselus nem igazán tudta mire vélje ezt.

Sem a varázsló, sem pedig Bertha nem sejtette, hogy Amber tudta… Egy ideje már tudta, hogy ő más, mint a többi gyerek, és azt is érezte, hogy a konyhaasztalnál ülő férfi is olyan, mint ő. Nem tudta volna szavakba önteni, miért érzi ezt ilyen biztosan, de így volt. Ezért is fordul mindig bizalommal a varázsló felé, soha nem viselkedett olyan félénken, mint amire Piton számított volna.

– Hasonlít Maryre, igaz?

– Azt hiszem… – A férfi nehezen tudta maga elé idézni az említett nő arcát, nem sokszor találkoztak.

– Ülj le, drágám, csinálok neked egy lekváros kenyeret.

Amber felmászott a konyhaszékre, majd egy pár percig a pultnál serénykedő nagyanyját figyelte, aztán pillantása a széknek támasztott botra vándorolt, és a tekintetéből egyből eltűnt az a pajkos csillogás.

Perselus néha elámult azon, hogy mennyire koraérett ez a kislány, mert egyértelműen látni lehetett rajta, hogy tisztában volt vele, a nagyanyja már nem sokáig lesz vele.

Bertha orvosa ugyan pár hónapot jósolt a nőnek, de ez lényegesen kevesebb lett. Az asszony egy utolsó levelet küldött a bájitalmesternek, amiben arra kérte, viselje gondját a kislánynak, és ne hagyja, hogy elkallódjon. Senki másra nem számíthatott.

Piton egy éjjelen át fontolgatta, mitévő legyen, végül úgy döntött, ezt az utolsó kérést még teljesíti, segít új otthont találni Ambernek, de azután leveszi a kezét róla.

A nyár ellenére az ég borongós volt a temetés napján. A gyereken kívül csak pár falusi ember ment el leróni a kegyeletét.

Amber talpig feketébe öltözve, kisírt szemmel állt a férfi mellett, és görcsösen kapaszkodott Piton kezébe. Semmi pénzért nem engedte volna el, még akkor sem, amikor visszatértek a házba.

A nagyanyja elmondta neki, hogy ha ő már nem lesz, akkor Perselus érte fog menni, és segít neki egy szerető családot találni. Amber nem értette, miért kell elmennie, miért nem maradhat ott a faluban, de igyekezett jól viselkedni, ahogyan a nagymamája kérte tőle.

Egy éjszakát a régi viskóban töltöttek, másnap vonatra szálltak, hogy elmenjenek a londoni Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. Piton kénytelen volt mugli mód utazni, noha a háta közepére sem kívánta a dolgot, úgy érezte, egy örökkévalóságig tartott az út a fővárosba.

Ráadásul csak késő délutánra kapott időpontot az Örökbefogadó hivatalban, akiknek már napokkal korábban baglyozott.

Mikor az egész úton folyamatosan csevegni vágyó vénkisasszony külsejű nő végre kikászálódott a kupéjukból, Piton gyorsan összehúzta a függönyöket, és mielőtt Amber akár még egy szót is szólhatott volna, a férfi már rá is olvasta az álomba szenderülés nonverbális varázsigéjét.

Nem szeretett volna bonyodalmat okozni magának azzal, hogy elmagyarázza a gyereknek, miért úgy kell eljutniuk a minisztériumba, ahogyan tették. Amber legközelebb a _Mágikus Árvaház-nyilvántartási és Örökbefogadási_ **** osztály folyosójának egyik székén tért magához, és bár különös álma volt egy bizonyos férfimosdóról, nem tett róla említést a mellette ülő férfinak.

Kisvártatva a titkársági boszorkány szólította őket, és bementek az irodába. Az őket fogadó fiatal, szemüveges, kerek arcú boszorkány bátorítóan rámosolygott a gyerekre, majd hellyel kínálta őket.

Gyorsan átolvasta a formanyomtatványt, amit a sötét hajú férfi a folyosón való várakozás közben kitöltött, homloka gondterhelt ráncba szaladt.

– Itt az áll, hogy Ambert eddig a mugli nagyszülője nevelte, és a kislány nincsen vele tisztában, hogy ő…

– Úgy van, nincs vele tisztában! – nyomta meg az utolsó szót a férfi.

– És még azt is ideírta…

– Nézze, Miss Marigold***** – olvasta le gyorsan a bájitalmester a nő nevét az asztalon díszelgő réztábláról –, nem szükséges azzal rabolnunk egymás idejét, hogy elismétli nekem, amiket leírtam, mert elhiheti, hogy nincs gond a memóriámmal. Minden rubrikát kitöltöttem, és az adatok valósak.

– Hogyne, én igazán nem szeretném azt éreztetni önnel, hogy… – Az ügyintéző boszorkány bizonytalanul elhallgatott, és egy pillanatra Amberre nézett, aki szálfa egyenes tartással ült a székén, és úgy tűnt, az egész beszélgetés nem nagyon érdekli. – Mr. Piton, az önök helyzetében a családhoz való elhelyezést meglehetősen nehezíti a kislány háttere, de úgy gondolom, hogy rövid időn belül tudunk valami érdemlegeset intézni az ügyben.

– Ez igazán bíztató. – A boszorkány nem vette észre a férfi szavaiban megbúvó gúnyt. – Mi a teendő addig is, míg családot találnak? Elhelyezik egy otthonban?

– Úgy vélem, Ambernek jobb lenne, ha ezt az időt olyan valakivel töltené, akit ismer, és nem egy idegennel. Ugye te is így gondolod? – ezt a kérdést a kislány felé intézte, és úgy tűnt, a gyerek végre figyel rá, mert egy aprót biccentett.

Piton szeme elkerekedett, és úgy érezte, hirtelen túl kevés lett a levegő a szobában.

– Azt akarja mondani, hogy vigyem haza?

– A feleségének bizonyára nem lesz ellene kifogása…

– Nem vagyok nős! – sziszegte a férfi ingerülten.

– Tehát akkor ketten lesznek – mosolyodott el a nő.

– Miss Marigold…

– Értesíteni fogjuk önt a fejleményekről, további kellemes napot, Mr. Piton!

Perselust annyira felzaklatta a tudat, hogy a gyerek egészen addig vele marad, amíg nem találnak neki befogadó családot, hogy a visszaúton nem is bajlódott azzal, hogy elaltassa a kislányt. Végigvonszolta a minisztériumi előcsarnokon, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a gyerek álmélkodását, amikor pedig megtorpant, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyen egy-egy számára furcsa szerzetet, a bájitalmester ingerülten szólt rá, hogy szedje a lábát.

Hát ott voltak, a Fonó sori ház nappalijában álltak, és Piton már most tudta, hogy keservesen meg fogja bánni, hogy nem erősködött azért, hogy Amber inkább egy ideiglenes nevelő otthonba kerüljön. Ez a ház teljességgel alkalmatlan volt egy gyerek számára, ezt saját tapasztaltból tudta, bár az is igaz, hogy az ő életét az erőszakos apja viselkedése keserítette meg leginkább.

– Itt várj! – parancsolt rá zordan a gyerekre, aki ezek után el sem mert mozdulni a szőnyegnek arról a foltjáról, amin a szobába való belépéskor megtorpant.

Piton egy gyors mozdulattal bemasírozott nappaliból nyíló ajtók egyikén, majd a lábával behajtotta maga mögött. Régóta nem járt már ebben a szobában, és ennek megvolt az oka. Gyerekkorában sem szerette ezt a helyiséget, mert huzatos volt a rosszul záródó ablak miatt, és barátságtalan az alacsony plafonnal és a sötétre tapétázott falakkal. De mostani állapotához képest korábban sokkal jobban nézett ki.

A bájitalmester megvonta a vállát. Végül is ez itt nem egy szálloda. Lepakolta az ágyról az odavetett lim-lomokat, majd pálcája egy intésével kiporolta az alatta lévő lepedőt, az egyik szekrényből egy valaha jobba napokat is megélt párnát vett elő, és egy paplant. Egy alapos tisztító varázslat után az ágy elfogadható állapotba került, és végül is most az volt a célja, hogy a gyerek valahova le tudjon feküdni. Már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, mikor eszébe jutott az ablak. A szoba egyébként sem volt a legjobb állapotban, nem lehetett királyi lakosztálynak nevezni, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nomád körülmények közé óhajtotta száműzni Ambert, ezért megjavította a rosszul záródó ablakot is.

Visszament a nappaliba, és a falon lógó órára sandított. Fél nyolc volt.

_Vajon mikor kell lefeküdnie egy ilyen idős gyereknek_? – tűnődött magában.

Gondolataiból egy furcsa hang zökkentette ki, majd gyorsan rájött, hogy Amber gyomra kordul meg, és hirtelen felismerte, hogy ő maga is eléggé éhes már. Nem is volt csoda, reggel óta nem ettek semmit.

Rántottát készített vacsorára. Szerencséjére a kislány egészen önálló volt, és meglehetősen udvarias. A férfi egy törölközőt nyomott a gyerek kezébe a pizsamájával együtt, és beküldte a fürdőszobába.

– Ideje, hogy ágyba kerülj, ott fogsz aludni! – mutatott a nyitott ajtó felé a bájitalmester.

– És a te szobád hol van? – kérdezte a gyerek, és Piton meglepetten fordult felé. _Egész nap szinte szavát se lehetett hallani, most pedig egy ennyire személyes kérdéssel áll elő_?

– A másik ajtó mögött található, és számodra a belépés nem megengedett! Most pedig menj, és feküdj le, holnap reggel meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot a szabályokkal kapcsolatban, amiket az ittléted alatt elvárok, hogy betarts!

A kislány bólintott, bár nem egészen ilyen „jó éjt" búcsúzásra számított.

Éjjeli egykor a bájitalmester arra ébredt, hogy valaki elszántan bökdösi a vállát. Nem akarta kinyitni a szemét, de a gyerek nem hagyta abba a piszkálását.

– Miért vagy a szobámban? – vakkantott rá.

– Félek egyedül, furcsán süvít a szél odakint, és minden olyan idegen.

– Majd megszokod, menj vissza! – Ezzel Piton átfordult a másik oldalára, és igyekezett visszaaludni, de aztán egy pár másodperccel később megérezte, hogy a lábánál kissé besüllyedt a matrac, és tudta, hogy a gyerek felmászott.

Ingerülten fújta ki a levegőt, miközben felült, és küldött egy eléggé félelemkeltő pillantást a kislány felé, noha tudta, hogy a sötétben ennek szinte semmi értelme.

Felkapcsolta az ágya melletti lámpát, nem sok mugli dolog volt a házában, de a lámpát hasznosnak találta, mert így nem kellett lecsöpögött viaszt takarítania az éjjeliszekrényről.

– Most mégis mit csinálsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn.

– Szeretnék itt maradni, félek a másik szobában…

– Ezt már mondtad, de…

– Nem foglak zavarni, itt maradok az ágyad végében. – Amber elintézettnek látta a kérdést, mert gyorsan összegömbölyödött, akár egy macska, és lehunyta a szemét. Piton ábrázata egyszerre tükrözte az őszinte megdöbbenést és a bosszúságot is.

Ezek után persze már ő volt az, aki nem tudott aludni. Át is telepedett az ablakhoz húzott fotelba, és egészen hajnalig ott ücsörgött, azon morfondírozva, hogy mit fog szólni Minerva mindehhez, ha megtudja. Márpedig tudomást fog szerezni róla, mert azt be kellett látnia, hogy segítségre volt szüksége.

Korán reggel baglyozott a Roxfortba, és azt is megírta, hogy ha lehet, akkor Granger is tartson a nővel. Bár nem szívesen invitálta meg magához a fiatal boszorkányt, de úgy vélte, a segítségére lehet.

– … és a nagyanyja – akinek bizonyára a vége felé már kérdéses volt az ítélőképessége – rád bízta a kislányt, hogy találj neki megfelelő otthont? – McGalagony a helyzet súlyossága ellenére igencsak vidámnak látszott, bár a bájitalmester ezt inkább kárörömnek vélte.

– Mint ahogy az elmúlt órában már többször visszatértem rá, tettem egy ígéretet az apjának annak idején, és most Berthának is.

Hermione nem messze tőlük a kanapén ült Amberrel, és a Roxfort Történetét mutogatta neki. A bájitalmester igazán meglepődött, mikor a lány egyszer csak előhalászta a táskájából a vaskos könyvet, de mint később kiderült, Granger mindenhová magával cipelte.

A kislány azóta érezte azt a különös bizsergést, amit akkor szokott, ha Perselus a közelében volt, mióta Minerva és Hermione beléptek a Fonó soron lévő házba. Nem értette, miért fogta el ez a különös érzés, egy kicsit nyugtalan is lett. Olyan volt, mintha a levegő vibrált volna a két nő körül, és Amber sejtette, hogy ők is hasonlók hozzá, és a sötét hajú férfihoz, de erről egyelőre hallgatott.

– Ez fantasztikus! – csapta össze a kezét az igazgatónő. – Nem, komolyan mondom, fenomenális!

– Örülök, hogy ennyire jól szórakozol, Minerva, de a kárörvendésnek is vannak határai!

– Nem értelek, Perselus, akárhányszor idejövök, mindig hátsó szándékkal vádolsz.

– Piton professzor… – lépett oda hozzájuk a barna hajú lány. – Még nem említette, hogy miért volt szükség az én jelenlétemre is.

– Valóban. Kérem, fáradjon utánam, Miss Granger – állt fel a fotelből a férfi, és a kislányhálószobájába vezette a boszorkányt..

Hermione igyekezett elrejteni a döbbenetét, de ez nem igazán sikerült neki. A helyiség penész szagú volt, a falról málladozott a tapéta, és úgy összességében, látszott, hogy már évek óta nem járt itt senki.

– Hát ez meg micsoda, kínzókamra? – szólalt meg a szobába belépő McGalagony.

– Ez a gyerek hálószobája, amire ráfér… Nos, hogy is mondjam, egy kis átalakítás.

– Kicsi? Bizonyára úgy értetted, hogy ez az egész szoba egy romhalmaz.

– Minerva, az öregkori gorombaság bizonyára szórakoztató a számodra, de ezt csak te élvezed… – A varázsló figyelmeztetése célt ért, mert az őszes hajú nő kihátrált a szobából, miközben még egy utolsó metsző pillantást küldött a férfi felé.

Hermione rettentően zavarban volt. Nem szeretett volna állást foglalni ebben a kis szópárbajban, mégis mosolyogni támadt kedve azon, amikor Piton kioktatta McGalagony professzort.

– Elnézését kérem az előbbiért.

– Nem tesz semmit. Tehát, akkor azt szeretné, ha segítenék elrendezni a szobát?

– Igen, azért kértem, hogy ön is idefáradjon, mert úgy gondoltam, önnek több tapasztalata van a lakberendezési bűbájokban. Nem mellesleg tudom, hogy számíthatok a diszkréciójára is ebben a kényes szituációban.

– Természetesen így van! Megteszem, amit tudok – felelte Hermione, majd ki is terelt mindenkit a szobából.

Két óra múlva, amikor Minerva és Perselus már vagy ezer dolgon kaptak hajba, Granger megjelent a nappaliban, és büszkén közölte, hogy elkészült. A bájitalmester rá sem ismert a szobára. Úgy tűnt, a boszorkány némi tértágító bűbájt is alkalmazott, mert a plafon már nem volt olyan alacsony. A szoba egyik felét egy baldachinos ágy uralta, a másik oldalon egy most még üres könyvespolc állt, és a régi rozoga, törött lábú székből pedig egy krémszínű huzattal bevont kanapét varázsolt. A falak világos színűek voltak, az ablakot pedig könnyű anyagú függöny keretezte, hasonló árnyalatú, mint a kanapéhuzat.

Perselus meglehetősen elégedett volt. Granger nem esett túlzásokba, mégis minden sokkal jobban nézett ki.

– Hűha! – kiáltotta Amber, mikor engedve a kíváncsiságának, belopakodott a nyitva hagyott ajtón.

– Tetszik? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Igen, nagyon tetszik, de hogy csináltad? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a kislány.

– A professzor majd később elmagyarázza neked – mentette ki magát a kérdés alól a boszorkány.

Búcsúzáskor mindhárman a kandalló előtt álltak. Amber a szobájában volt, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a vendégek nem a bejárati ajtón keresztül készülnek távozni.

– Hálás vagyok, Miss Granger, kiváló munkát végzett! – Piton egészen kicsit meghajolt a lány előtt.

– Na, ilyet se hallott még tőled egyetlen ember sem, abban biztos vagyok! – jegyezte meg Minerva vigyorogva.

– Neked is köszönöm, hogy eljöttél, és „elszórakoztattál", amíg Miss Granger elvégezte az érdemi munkát.

– Miről beszélsz, rengeteg hasznos tanáccsal láttalak el az elmúlt órákban.

– Igen, túl sokkal is, azt hiszem…

– Persze, mit tudhatok én a gyerekek neveléséről, elvégre csak egy iskolát igazgatok, de igazad volt, nekem sosem volt saját gyerekem. Így lehet, hogy ostobaságokkal traktáltalak.

– Minerva, egyesek szerint a szerénység egy pozitív dolog, de részemről úgy vélem, csak egy bosszantó tulajdonság.

– Ezért is voltam álszerény! – replikázott a nő elégedetten.

A kialakulófélben lévő szópárbajt, Hermione előzte meg.

– Ha még bármiben a segítségére lehetek, szóljon nyugodtan – ajánlotta fel Hermione.

– Lekötelez, kisasszony.

– Ön mit szól ehhez az egészhez, Miss Granger? – kérdezte McGalagony a lánytól, miközben a Tiltott Rengeteg széle felől sétáltak a kastély irányába.

– Eléggé ijesztő lehet szegény kislánynak az egész helyzet. Minden szerettét elvesztette, és távol van az otthonától.

– Igen, igen. De mit gondol, jó ötlet volt Perselusnak magához vennie?

– Szerintem ez volt a legjobb megoldás, azt hiszem, nincs okunk aggódni.

– Maga túlságosan is derűlátó, kedvesem – nevette el magát az igazgatónő. – Szerintem katasztrófa van készülőben, és higgye el, hamarosan újabb levél érkezik majd a bősz bájitalmesterünktől.

Ha Perselus tudta volna, hogy a korábbi vendégei miről társalogtak, akkor minden bizonnyal Minervának adott volna igazat. A csontjaiban érezte, hogy bizony tényleg katasztrófa közelgett.

Onnantól kezdve nem telt el úgy nap, hogy Amber ne kérdezett volna rá a szobája különös átalakulására, és a bájitalmester érezte, hogy szorul a hurok a nyaka körül. Tudta, hogy Bertha is azt szerette volna, ha ő avatja be a titokba a kislányt, de fogalma sem volt hogyan fogjon hozzá.

*** Phony Pearlbe – Angol szó jelentése: hamis gyöngy

**** _Mágikus Árvaház-nyilvántartási és Örökbefogadási _– Általam kitalált minisztériumi osztály

***** Marigold – Angol nő illetve virágnév. Jelentése: makacs, lázadó


	4. Chapter 4

_Negyedik fejezet_

Ami a szabályok betartását illette, Amber nem éppen állt a helyzet magaslatán, és erről az elkövetkezendő hetekben Piton is megbizonyosodhatott. A kislány bár udvarias volt, nem szemtelenkedett, nem feleselt vissza és keveset beszélt – ez utóbbit a férfi szintén jó tulajdonságnak könyvelte el –, de a kíváncsisága a korának megfelelően csillapíthatatlan volt.

Továbbra is tudni szerette volna, hogy mi történt a szobájával, és bár nem tért ki rá, egyszer-kétszer azt is megjegyezte, hogy úgy érzi, ő más, mint a többiek.

A férfi ilyenkor válaszadás helyett mindig valami kibúvót keresett. Úgy vélte, alkalomadtán talán majd Miss Granger segítségét kéri, hogy segítsen neki elrendezni ezt a kényes ügyet. Úgy vette észre, hogy Hermione és a kislány jól kijönnek egymással, és tisztában volt vele, hogy a boszorkány sokkal empatikusabb természetű, és jobban tud bánni a gyerekekkel.

A kezdetben még ijesztőnek tűnő ház gyorsan átváltozott a szemében egy felfedezésre váró titokzatos ódon kastéllyá. Ezért hát a kislány gyakorta osont be olyan szobákba, ahova nem volt neki szabad, néha órákra elbújt itt-ott, ezzel meglehetős bosszúságot okozva a férfinak, de a legrosszabb tulajdonsága mégis az volt, hogy minden létező dolgot a kezébe kellett vennie, hogy megvizsgálhassa.

Mikor Piton türelme a végét járta, és az idő engedte, akkor kizavarta a gyereket a kertbe, de be kellett ismernie, hogy a hátsóudvara kinézete nem igazán volt hívogató.

Ezért aztán egy újabb levelet küldött a Roxfortba, ám ezúttal Minerva hatalmas döbbenetére, csak Grangert invitálta meg magához.

A biztonság kedvéért Piton ezúttal álomba szenderülés-bűbájt szórt Amberre. Meg szerette volna kímélni magát a kérdések hadától. Meglepetésére Hermione egyáltalán nem helyeselte, hogy így kicselezte a kislányt, de a férfi nem volt hajlandó ezen vitatkozni. Tudta, hogy Ambernek fel fog tűnni a változás, de majd akkor kitalál neki egy hihető magyarázatot.

Granger egy egész délután át szorgoskodott a kertben, ami nagyon elhanyagolt volt, azt a részt leszámítva, ahol a bájitalmester a gyógynövényeit termesztette.

Mire végzett, a fű vissza volt vágva, és egy aprócska kerti asztal meg pár szék várta, hogy valaki birtokba vegye őket.

– Az meg ott micsoda a sarokban? – kérdezte Piton, ahogy kilépett az udvarra, hogy szemügyre vegye a lány munkáját.

– Homokozó. A gyerekek szeretik, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Amber is kedvelni fogja. Hoztam neki pár játékot is, amivel lekötheti magát, lapátokat meg vödröt…

– Most már igazán nem tudom, hogyan háláljam meg, hogy újfent idefáradt, és ennyit dolgozott. Azt hiszem, az egyszerű _Köszönöm _már nem elég. – Piton karba font kézzel állt a lánnyal szemben, akinek üstökén megcsillant a napsugár, aranyszínű fényt kölcsönözve a hajának.

_Jól áll neki, hogy feltűzte a haját, nőiesebbnek tűnik, mint a múltkor_ – állapította meg a férfi szórakozottan.

Hermione finoman beharapta az alsó ajkát, majd lesütötte a szemét. Ostoba kis csitrinek érezte magát, ahogy ott állt a férfivel szemben, aki az utolsó találkozásuk óta megint egyre inkább kezdte felkelteni az érdeklődését. Főleg most, hogy…

Diákkorában furcsa rajongást érzett a bájitalmester iránt, amit persze sehogyan sem tudott összeegyeztetni a sértettségével, amiért a férfi sosem ismerte el a képességeit. Azt hitte, a vonzódása már régen a múlté, de úgy tűnt, ez talán mégsem igaz.

– Nos, ha tényleg ennyire hálás, és ezt ki is szeretné fejezni, akkor talán egyszer elmehetnénk vacsorázni valahova. – Nehéz lett volna eldönteni, ki volt jobban meglepődve. Hermione saját magán, amiért ezt ki merte mondani, vagy Piton, amiért álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy egy fiatal boszorkány vele szeretné tölteni az estéjét. Bármelyik estéjét úgy egyáltalán.

A bájitalmester biztos volt benne, hogy túl sokat képzel ebbe az ártatlannak tűnő megjegyzésbe. Ezért próbálta elbagatellizálni a dolgot.

– Tudja, bármilyen kedves is volt öntől, hogy így rendbe szedte azt a szobát és a kertet is, de nem hiszem, hogy a hálám olyan mértékű lenne, hogy Weasley barbár étkezési szokásait akarjam bámulni egy asztalnál.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy Ron is velünk tartson – közölte a lány kihívóan a férfire emelve pillantását.

– Ez esetben, nem szeretnék a szenvedő alanya lenni a barátja féltékenységi rohamának.

Hermione kissé oldalra billentette a fejét, és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon tényleg jól gondolja, hogy a professzor most puhatolózik?

– Emiatt sem kell aggódnia, erről biztosíthatom. Már nem olyan szoros a viszony köztünk, mint korábban.

Piton meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Pedig engem úgy informáltak, hogy hamarosan egybekelnek.

– Akkor az informátorának fel kéne frissítenie a tudását. Szóval, akkor velem vacsorázik egyik este vagy sem?

Perselus egyik ámulatból a másikba esett. Ki ez a karakán boszorkány, aki itt van a kertjében, és hova tűntette a minden lében kanál, a kezével hadonászó csitrit, aki évekig az emlékezetében élt.

– Piton professzor?

– Igen… Igen, a vacsora nem is rossz ötlet.

– Akkor majd értesítsen, mikor lenne alkalmas. Most mennem kell, gyorsan kihasználom az alkalmat, míg Amber nem figyel. Viszlát, professzor!

– Viszlát!

Piton kedve pozitív irányba változott az után a délután után, mikor Hermione náluk járt, de úgy tűnt, ez a változás csak azért volt, hogy aztán a mélypontra zuhanjon megint.

Július vége felé jártak, amikor levél érkezett a _Mágikus_ _Örökbefogadási _hivataltól. A férfi reménykedve bontotta fel a borítékot, de a levél elolvasása után úgy érezte, komor viharfelhők gyülekeztek a feje fölé.

Miss Marigold tájékoztatta róla, hogy talált egy családot, ám mielőtt még egyeztethettek volna velük egy időpontot – amikor is megismerhették volna Ambert –, elálltak a dologtól, mert váratlanul kiderült, hogy az örökbe fogadni vágyó boszorkány állapotos.

Így a varázsló további türelmét kérte.

A férfi összegyűrte a levelet, és az éppen működésen kívüli kandallóba hajította, majd levonult a laborjába. Teaidőben visszament a nappaliba, hogy megkeresse a gyereket, és meguzsonnázzanak. Arra számított, hogy Amber megint valamelyik számára tiltott szobából fog előkerülni, ehelyett a kislány ott ült a szőnyegen, és valamit elmélyülten tanulmányozott.

Amikor a férfi a háta mögé lépett, és lepillantott, egy másodperc alatt minden vér kifutott az arcából, és remegő szájszéllel ripakodott rá a gyerekre.

– Ezt meg hol találtad? Ki engedte meg, hogy hozzányúlj?

Amber ijedten szökkent talpra, és egy lépést még hátra is ugrott.

– Csak az egyik szobában volt, gondoltam nem baj, ha…

– Az engedélyem nélkül itt semmihez sem nyúlhatsz, ami nem a tiéd! – sziszegte a férfi, majd odalépett a gyerekhez, és kitépte a kezéből a dobozfedőt, amit még mindig szorongatott.

– Ez csak egy társasjáték, miért olyan nagy baj, hogy megnéztem? – kérdezte a kislány tőle szokatlan harciassággal.

Mióta a házban volt mást sem hallott, csak hogy hova nem mehet, és mit nem csinálhat. Azelőtt érdesnek és titokzatosnak képzelte a férfit, de mostanra sikerült megismernie, és rájött, hogy egy igazán goromba fráter. Ugyanolyan undok volt, mint Billy Warwick, aki egyszer egy romlott almával dobta meg a réten.

– Ez akkor sem a tiéd, és nem volt jogod hozzáérni! Megmondtam, hogy ne mászkálj a házban mindenfelé, vannak bizonyos szabályok, kisasszony, amiket…

– Semmit sem csinálhatok, utálok itt lenni, és téged is utállak! – toppantott a lábával a gyerek, és közben érezte, hogy egyre kevésbé tud uralkodni magán.

– Hidd el, az érzés kölcsönös! – kiáltotta Piton, ám pár másodperc múlva mikor megtörten fújta ki a levegőt a tüdejéből, már meg is bánta ezt a kijelentést.

A kislány a férfi szavaitól még inkább haragra gerjedt, és tudta, pillanatokon belül valami olyasmi fog történni, amire majd nem tud magyarázattal szolgálni. Elkeseredésében

egy apró könnycsepp gördült le a szeme sarkából.

Perselus keserűen elhúzta a száját. Nem tudta elviselni a síró embereket, főleg nem egy síró gyereket.

– Bőgéssel semmit nem oldasz meg! A szabályokat be kell tartanod, akkor is, ha nem tetszik!

Amber egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt, és az arca kezdett eltorzulni az ijedségtől. Egy utolsó halk nyöszörgés hagyta még el a száját, mielőtt lekuporodott volna a földre. Pillanatokkal később előtört a testéből a mágia, Piton még a vibráló erőt is látni vélte. A függönyök először csak meglebbentek, majd egyre erőteljesebben hullámoztak a karnisokon, a falakon a képek megmozdultak, ahogy a polcokon lévő könyvek is.

Perselus nem riadt meg ettől a kis jelenettől, nem volt benne semmi rendkívüli, mivel ő tudta, hogy Amber boszorkány.  
>A kislány most már jól hallhatóan sírdogált, és a férfi végül úgy döntött, hogy közbeavatkozik, és nem várja meg, hogy a gyerek magától lehiggadjon, mert az akár egy órán át is eltarthat, addigra pedig romba dönti a nappalit.<p>

Amber elméjének falain nem volt nehéz áthatolnia, és mikor már a tudatuk összekapcsolódott, nem volt más dolga, mint megnyugtatni a gyereket. Bár sok tapasztalata nem volt ilyesmiben, ő maga még nem igazán vígasztalt senkit sem, de gyerekkorából még emlékezett rá, hogy az édesanyja miket mondott neki azokon az éjszakákon, amikor azért pityergett, mert az apja részegen ellátta a baját.

– Minden rendben lesz, nem kell aggódnod. Itt vagyok, és nem eshet már bajod. Minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz…

Ezt mantraként ismételgette egészen addig, míg a kislány úgy tíz perccel később le nem higgadt.

Még mindig nagyon meg volt rémülve, és sehogyan sem értette, hogyan hallhatta belül a fejében a férfi bársonyos hangját. Rémülettel vegyes szégyenérzete volt, és attól félt, most majd neki fogja szegezni a varázsló a kérdést, hogy mi volt ez az egész, így inkább egy szó nélkül gyorsan beviharzott a szobájába, és aznap vacsorázni sem akart.

Perselus a délutáni incidens után már nem ment vissza a laborjába. Elkészítette mindkettőjük vacsoráját, amiből a kislány egy falatot sem evett, mert a szobájában duzzogott. Legalábbis a férfi azt hitte, amiatt nem jött elő, és ez mérhetetlenül bosszantotta.

A férfi még mindig dühbe gurult, ha felidézte magában a dacos kislányt, amint feleselt vele, de azt is tudta, hogy nem lett volna joga így beszélni Amberrel.

Bertha a gondjaira bízta, és mikor így tett, bizonyára nem sejtette, hogy pár hét alatt már azt fogják egymás fejéhez vágni, hogy utálják a másikat.

Töltött magának egy szép adag whiskyt, majd leült a karosszékébe, és az ölébe vette a társasjáték dobozát. Az arca fájdalmasan eltorzult, ahogy végigsimított a kidomborodó feliraton: Útvesztő…

Gyerekkorukban Lily sokszor levitte a folyópartra a társast, hogy a nővérével játszanak a nagy fűzfa alatt, de Petúnia rendszerint hamar megunta a dolgot, és veszíteni sem szeretett. Amikor délutánonként meglátta, hogy Piton közeledik a nevetségesen nagy és kopott ruháiban, szinte azonnal felpattant a földről, és elszaladt.

Azóta rettegett a fiútól, mióta rájött, hogy ő is olyan furcsa csodabogár, mint a húga.

Órákon át játszottak a társasjátékkal, ami a lehető legegyszerűbb elven működött. Különböző útvonalakon kellett eljutni a bábukkal a célmezőig. Néha olyan mezőre léptek, ami egy egérútra röpítette őket, néha pedig vissza kellett lépniük párat attól függően, hányast dobtak a kockával.

Lily imádta azt a játékot, Perselus pedig azt, ahogy a fiatal boszorkány nevetett.

Amikor Piton visszatért a Roxfortba, hogy a bájitaltan professzori állást betöltse, szinte alig vitt magával személyes tárgyat. Nem sok mindene volt, amihez érzelmileg kötődött volna. Egyetlen dolog kivéve, amit féltve őrzött évek óta.

Egy ütött-kopott régi társasjáték.

Néha azokon az estéken, mikor sem Albus sem pedig Voldemort nem zargatta, elővette, és végigsimított a táblán. Szinte látta maga előtt Lilyt, ahogy vidámságtól csillogó tekintettel hajol a játék fölé, hogy a bábuját a megfelelő mezőre helyezze. A piros volt a kedvence. Perselus az ujjai közé fogta az apró figurát, és lehunyta a szemét. Egyetlen apró műanyag mütyür, hát ennyi maradt meg neki Lily Evansből, ezt tudta kimenekíteni a Godric's Hollow-i ház romjai közül.

A házban napokon át nyomasztó csend volt. Amber láthatóan nem kereste a férfi társaságát, és Piton sem erőltette a társalgást. Egy jó héten át ment így a dolog, míg aztán Piton egyik este benyitott a gyerek szobájába.

– Holnap Miss Granger lesz a vendégünk vacsorára. Elvárom tőled, hogy rendesen viselkedj!

Amber nem válaszolt semmit, csak lassan megvonta a vállát.

Piton a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, és ingerülten felsóhajtott.

– Hallottad, amit mondtam? – csattant fel a bájitalmester.

– Igen! – felelte a gyerek hasonló hangnemben.

– Akkor nem csinálj úgy, mintha süket lennél! Jó éjt! – ezzel erőteljesen behúzta maga után az ajtót.

– Nos, gondolom nem így képzelte el a vacsorát, és restellem is a dolgot. De nem tudtam volna kire hagyni a gyereket…

– Nincsen semmi baj, én igazán nem bántam, hogy nem mentünk étterembe – tette rá Hermione a kezét nyugtatóan a férfi karjára. – Egyébként remek szakács, fogadja elismerésem.

– Bájitalmester vagyok, úgy vélem, ez elvárható.

– Akkor én vagyok a kivétel. Bájitalokat még csak megfőzök, de egy valamire való vacsorát…

Piton magában megállapította, hogy a lány nagyon csinosan fest a fekete nadrágjában, és a sötétkék blúzában. Még mindig a konyhában ültek, és egy-egy pohár vörösbor mellett csevegtek meglehetősen könnyedén, ami szokatlan volt a férfinak, mégis üdítően hatott rá a dolog.

– Amber nagyon csendes volt vacsora alatt. Történet valami? Csak nem összevesztek? – kérdezte a lány aggódva.

A férfi egy ideig nem válaszolt, de az arckifejezése elárulta, hogy Granger a lényegre tapintott.

– Nem kell elmondania, ha nem akarja, már így is az az érzésem van, hogy túlságosan indiszkrét vagyok, ráadásul mintha ezzel a vacsorameghívással is egy kissé sarokba szorítottam volna.

– Ne érezze így, beleegyeztem a dologba.

– De nem beszéltünk meg időpontot, és aztán végül én küldtem magának levelet, pedig arról volt szó, hogy ön fog írni.

Igen, így volt, és Piton akart is, de aztán elbizonytalanodott. Bertha temetése óta nem igazán foglalkozott az újságokkal vagy effélékkel, de miután Hermione említette neki, hogy a kapcsolata már nem olyan szoros a Weasley fiúval, beszerzett néhány régebbi példányt a Prófétából, mert úgy gondolta, az ilyesmiről biztosan cikkeztek, de nem igazán tudott meg egyebet, minthogy a vörös hajú varázsló edzőtáborba vonult a csapatával, és röviden kitértek arra is, hogy a Grangerrel kötendő esküvőt végül lefújták. A bájitalmester végül odáig süllyedt, hogy a Szombati boszorkány pár hétre visszamenő példányait is megrendelte.

Az utolsó bizodalma a pletykalapban volt, és nem kellett csalatkoznia. Bár minden alkalommal más verzióját közölték a szakítás lehetséges okának, egy dologban minden lapszámban egyetértettek, a kapcsolat már egy jó fél évvel ezelőtt megromlott, és a pár ezt igyekezett mindezidáig titkolni.

Piton nem tudta, mi lehetett az oka annak, hogy a lány már nincs együtt Weaslyvel, és úgy vélte, Hermione bizonyára eléggé sebezhető jelenleg, törődést és figyelmet igényel. Olyasmiket, amiket ő nem igazán tudna megadni neki, ezért úgy gondolta, hogy talán mégsem kéne találkozniuk, ám a lány levele megváltoztatta a döntését.

– Valóban összekülönböztünk, és meglehet, hogy azt is mondtuk egymásnak, hogy nem különösebben örülünk annak, hogy jelenleg egy fedél alatt kell élnünk – mondta a férfi a nappali kanapéján ülve, ahova nemrég telepedtek át a konyhai székekről, amik mostanra már kezdtek kényelmetlenné válni.

– Szóval közölte magával, hogy utálja.

– Igen, így történt – bólintott a férfi, és újfent elámult azon, mennyire éles eszű a boszorkány. – Azt hiszem, én is mondtam neki valami ilyesmit, és a tetejébe még mágiakitörése is volt.

Hermione beleprüszkölt a poharába, ami gurgulázó nevetéssé nőtte ki magát. Piton szája sarkában is ott játszott egy mosoly, ahogy a helyzet tragikomikus oldalát nézte.

– Majd megenyhül, az ember néha mond meggondolatlan dolgokat, ha mérges. Ami meg a másik dolgot illeti, az természetes az ő korában.

_Igen, az_ – gondolta magában a férfi. – _Csakhogy a kislány nem tudja, hogy boszorkány._

– Nem is akarja tudni, mi bosszantott fel ennyire? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Úgy rémlett, hogy maga borzasztóan kíváncsi természet.

– Benőtt a fejem lágya azóta – kuncogott a lány. – El szeretné mondani, min vesztek össze?

A férfi egy pillanatig hezitált. Még soha senkinek nem beszélt a társasjátékról, és végül is most sem kellett volna. Mondhatná azt is, hogy a gyerek hozzáért valamihez, ami számára fontos volt, és Hermione bizonyára nem faggatná, hogy mi volt az a valami. De úgy érezte, teljesen megbízhat a boszorkányban, és hogy nem fogja elítélni.

Granger tudott a férfi múltjáról, ismerte őt, ha ítélkezni akart volna, akkor eleve nem is veti fel a vacsora ötletét.

A lány nem volt idegen a számára, kényelmes komfortérzetet nyújtott a vele való beszélgetés, és ez olyasmi volt, amit eddig még talán senki mással nem érzett Lilyn kívül.

– Megértem, hogy miért volt olyan fontos önnek az a játék, de Amber ezt nem tudhatta.

– Megszegett egy szabályt, folyton olyan helyeken mászkál, amit megtiltottam neki! – méltatlankodott a férfi.

– Mert még gyerek. Emlékezzen csak vissza, mennyi galibát okoztunk Harryékkel az iskolás éveink alatt, pedig mi már jóval idősebbek voltunk.

Piton megcsóválta a fejét, de mindeközben halványan elmosolyodott.

– Inkább nem szeretnék számot vetni arról, mennyiszer okoztak fejfájást nekem. Akkoriban úgy véltem, a maguk által bátorságnak titulált tulajdonság egyszerűen az ostobaság szinonimája.

– Meglehet, igaza volt. De a lényeg, hogy Amber, nem kifejezetten a maga bosszantására szegi meg a szabályokat. Felfedezi a házat, kincseket keres, én is ezt tenném a helyében – somolygott a lány.

– Korábban azt mondta, hogy megérti, miért olyan fontos nekem az a társas, most pedig mindenféle mentséget kreál a gyerek számára – dohogott a férfi.

– Perselus… Szólíthatom Perselusnak, ugye? – A férfi bólintott. – Perselus, én valóban megértem önt, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy helyeslem a reakcióját. Üljön le Amberrel, és beszéljék meg a dolgot. Mindkettőjüknek jobb lesz. Egyébként, ha azt látja, hogy egyenrangú félként, felnőttként kezeli, előbb-utóbb úgy is fog viselkedni.

– Honnan tud ennyi mindent a gyereknevelésről?

– Jó szüleim voltak – vonta meg a vállát a lány.

Egy óra múlva, mindketten a kandallónál álltak.

– Megfogadja a tanácsomat, megbeszélni vele a dolgot?

Piton megadóan felsóhajtott.

– Igen, beszélni fogok a gyerekkel.

– Amber, kezdje el a nevén hívni. Felfigyeltem rá, hogy nem szólítja így, ahogy ő sem használ semmilyen megnevezést maga felé. Valamivel barátságosabb lenne a légkör, ha használnák egymás nevét.

– Elég a nevelésből, Amberéből és az enyémből is! – pirított rá félig sem komolyan a lányra. – Mit gondol, megismételhetnénk ezt a vacsora dolgot?

– Én örülnék neki. Most egy ideig kicsit elfoglalt leszek, tudja nyakunkon az évkezdés, de amint lesz egy kis szabadidőm, jelentkezni fogok.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – bólintott a férfi helyeslőn.

– Igen. Jó éjt, Perselus!

– Jó éjt, Hermione!

A fiatal nő búcsúzóul egy puszit nyomot a férfi arcára, és gyorsan belépett a kandallóba, mielőtt még valami butasággal elronthatta volna a pillanat varázsát.

Ahogy Hermione is megmondta a férfinak, szükségük volt arra Amberrel, hogy leüljenek megbeszélni a dolgokat. Egyetlen társalgás még nem oldott meg semmit sem. De mesélt Ambernek Lilyről, és a társasjátékról. Elmagyarázta a kislánynak, miért reagált olyan durván arra, mikor meglátta nála a játékot, és megígértette a gyermekkel, hogy ezután komolyabban fogja venni az intelmeit.

Viszont Perselus még mindig nem tudta, hogyan is kéne elmondani az igazat a gyereknek a származásáról

Aztán egyik délután, amikor eléggé kimerülten ment fel az emeletre a laborjából, hogy elkészítsen valami vacsorára valót, a kérdés megoldódni látszott.  
>A kislány a nappaliban ült a díványon, de a tekintetét le sem vette az ablakról, hiába szólította meg a bájitalmester.<p>

Piton odanézett az ablakba, és megpillantott a párkányon egy baglyot, aki mellett egy jókora csomag volt. Az állat türelmesen várakozott, míg bebocsájtást nem nyert a házba.

Perselus egy pár másodpercig azon töprengett, miközben kitárta az ablakot, hogy hogyan fogja majd megmagyarázni ezt az incidenst a kislánynak. Legnagyobb meglepetésére, Amber abszolút nem látszott megdöbbentnek, sőt, olyan természetes nyugalommal állt a kis asztalnál, ahova átrepült a bagoly, mintha mindig is ezzel a módszerrel kapták volna kézhez a leveleiket.

A csomagban egy új kiadású útvesztő társasjáték lapult, amit Perselus a madár lábáról leoldozott levél elolvasása után át is nyújtott a gyereknek.

_Kedves Perselus!_

_Kérem, ne vegye tolakodásnak, hogy a megkérdezése nélkül megvásároltam a játékot. Nem akarok régi sebeket feltépni, de úgy gondolom, hogy itt az idő, hogy új emlékeket, élményeket szerezzen. Nyisson Amber felé, meglátja, nem fogja megbánni._

_H.G._

–Játszhatunk vele?– kérdezte Amber felmutatva az új társasjátékát.  
>Perselus egy napos pihenőt engedélyezett saját magának a bájitalfőzésben, és úgy tervezte, hogy régi receptek, és bájital szaklapok böngészésével tölti a délutánját.<p>

– Szeretném kipróbálni…

A varázsló igyekezett nem tudomást venni a gyerekről, de amikor a kislány odaült mellé a díványra, és meredten bámulni kezdte, már sokkal nehezebb volt úgy tennie, mintha nem hallotta volna, hogy hozzá beszéltek.

– Fontos dologról olvasol? – kérdezte Amber fél szemöldökét felvonva.

Piton első mérgében rá akarta vágni, hogy igen, de aztán eszébe jutott Hermione intelme. Nem sok mindenkiben bízott eddig életében, de úgy tűnt, a fiatal boszorkány ért a gyerekekhez, így végül is akár tehetne egy próbát.

– Nem, annyira nem fontos, és igen, játszom veled, de csak egy kört!

Amber nagyon fellelkesült, gyorsan leugrott a díványról, megkérte a férfit, hogy segítsen neki odatolni a kis dohányzó asztalt, és már ki is terítette a táblát. A piros bábut gondosan visszatette a műanyag tartóba.

– Valami gond van vele? – kérdezte Piton enyhén összehúzott szemmel.

A kislány nem nézett rá, miközben válaszolt, csak kihelyezte a kék és a zöld bábut a táblára, a dobókockával és a játékkártyákkal együtt.

– Azt mondtad, hogy az a hölgy, aki fontos volt neked, és akié régen a másik játék volt, mindig a piros bábuval játszott. Azt hiszem, a piros az övé maradhat…

A bájitalmester csodálattal vegyes meghatottságot érzett. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egy hat éves gyerek így át tudja majd érezni annak az egyetlen bábunak a jelentőségét. A koraérett kis boszorkány innentől kezdve még nagyon sok meglepetést okozott a férfinak.

Még kétszer fordult elő, hogy Ambernek mágiakitörése lett volna, de a férfi nem kis megdöbbenésére, mind a két alakalommal saját magát nyugtatta meg, látszott rajta, hogy rettentően koncentrál, és végül legyőzte a saját erejét.

Piton érezte, hogy el kéne vele beszélgetni erről, de még mindig nem tudta mit kéne mondania. Az igazság ijesztő tudott lenni. Azonban a sürgető érzés tompulni látszott, mikor rájött, hogy a kislány nem erőlteti a dolgot, mintha megértette volna, hogy a bájitalmesternek még időre van szüksége.

Kis lépésekben haladtak, és igyekeztek megismerni, kiismerni a másikat. Perselus úgy vélte, talán valóban nem jól állt hozzá Amberhez. Egy teljesítendő feladatnak tekintette, amit kéretlenül a nyakába varrtak, egy állandó problémának, amire megoldást keresett.  
>Nem látta a valóságot.<p>

Amber egy hat éves, sebzett lelkű kislány volt, aki elveszítette mindenkit, akit szeretett, és aki ettől függetlenül bizakodó és kedves természetű maradt.  
>Pitonnak nagyon nehéz volt alkalmazkodnia az új helyzethez, és ezért nem is ment neki jól az elején.<p>

De a társasjáték incidens után, mintha minden korábbi rossz érzése kitörlődött volna, és a új pozitív benyomásai lettek Amberrel kapcsolatban. Hirtelen minden értelmet nyert, amikor elkezdett valóban figyelni a gyerekre. Délutánonként a receptjei böngészése helyett Amberrel volt, játszottak a társassal vagy a gyerek kártyával, amit Hermione küldött egy másik csomagban.

A bájitalmester két levelet is írt a boszorkánynak, hogy beszámoljon neki az Útvesztő sikeréről, és a tanácsát kérje az ügyben, hogy mondja el Ambernek az igazat a származásáról.

Granger nagyon elfoglalt volt a várható évkezdés miatt, pedig szívesen ellátogatott volna a férfihez. De egy hosszúra nyúlt levélben ellátta őt jó tanácsokkal, és remélte, hogy majd a bájitalmester hasznára válnak.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ötödik fejezet_

_Miss Marigold idegesen gyűrögette az asztalán lévő pergamen szélét, amin az Amberrel kapcsolatos feljegyzései voltak. Perselus vele szemben ült, és különösen zord hangulatban volt azok után, hogy végighallgatta a boszorkány beszámolóját._

– … szóval az elmúlt három hónap alatt semmire sem jutottak – összegezte a hallottakat a bájitalmester.

– Mr. Piton, meg kell értenie, hogy nehéz helyzetben vagyunk. Amber már hat éves, és…

– Ezek szerint túlkoros egy örökbefogadáshoz? – csattant a férfi hangja.

– Én nem ezt mondtam. De a kora sajnálatosan megnehezíti a dolgot, a legtöbb örökbefogadó szülő csecsemőre vágyik. Ezen felül, ahogy említette, a kislány még mindig nem tudja, hogy boszorkány. Ha maholnap elküldeném egy varázsló családoz, azt akár traumaként is megélhetné.

Perselus ingerülten fújta ki a levegőt. Ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy ideje lenne elmondani az igazat a gyereknek, de akárhányszor nekifogott volna, mindig elakadt a gondolatmenettel.

A találkozó megint eredménytelenül ért véget, és a bájitalmester egyre inkább kétségbeesett.

Egyik része lemondott volna a nem kívánt felelősségről, amivel egy gyerek felnevelése járt, de a másik fele elkezdett ragaszkodni a kislányhoz. Minden pillanatban ebben a kettős érzésben őrlődött, amikor levelet kapott a hivataltól. Még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Ambernek jobb helye lenne egy rendes családban, ahol mindkét szülőjét pótolni tudnák neki. Viszont az, hogy napról-napra közelebb kerültek egymáshoz azt hitette el vele, hogy talán ő sem csinálja rosszul a dolgát.

Az ügyintéző boszorkány megadta neki két iskolának is a nevét, ahol a Roxfort előtti tanulmányokat lehetett megkezdeni. A férfi tisztában volt vele, hogy Ambernek szeptembertől iskolában a helye, lehetőség szerint olyan varázsló és boszorkány gyerekek között, mint ő maga.

Amber egészen jókedvű volt ebéd alatt. Örült, hogy újra láthatja Hermionét, akit már egészen megkedvelt. A boszorkány bokros teendői ellenére ellátogatott a férfi házába, hogy segítsen neki dűlőre jutni a kislány iskoláztatásának kérdésében.

Perselus főzés közben végig morgott az orra alatt. Már kezdett elege lenni belőle, hogy házvezetőnőt játszik. Szívesen felfogadott volna egy manót, de a kis lény jelenlétét semmivel sem tudta volna kimagyarázni a gyerek előtt. Varázslatot is csak akkor használt, ha Amber nem volt a közelben, vagy már aludt. Az egész helyzet kezdett egyre kényelmetlenebbé válni.

_Evés után a kislány már szaladt is a szobájába, hogy előhozza a társasjátékot, de Perselus megállította._

– Amber, ma nincs idő a játékra!

– De miért? – kérdezte a kislány összevont szemöldökkel. – Miss Granger nem szeretne játszani?

– Nem erről van szó… Igazság szerint, beszélnünk kell veled. – A varázsló a Hermionéra nézett, aki belegyezően bólintott.

Valószínűleg sokan azt gondolták volna, hogy a díványon ülő két alak teljesen bolond, ahogy a mágiáról, és egy varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak létrehozott távoli iskoláról beszélt. Perselus először azt sem tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá, de Hermione olyan természetességgel kezdte el magyarázni a dolgokat a kislánynak, hogy a férfi csak ámuldozott.

Amber eltátott szájjal hallgatta a nőt. Először azt gondolta, hogy csak viccel, de amikor Granger elővette a varázspálcáját, és bemutatott néhány egyszerű bűbájt, már tudta, hogy ez nem vicc. Meg volt rémülve, nem értette az egészet, és az sem nyugtatta meg, hogy az elmondottak szerint neki is ilyen képességei voltak. Persze ez sok mindent megmagyarázott számára.

Annak örült, hogy mindaz a sok furcsaság, ami vele történt az elmúlt évek során, azért volt, mert ő valóban más, mint a többi gyerek, de a boszorkány szó említésére valami rémes, zöld színű, ijesztő nő élt a képzeletében, és nem akart olyanná válni.

Hermione türelmesen elmagyarázott Ambernek mindent, megválaszolta az összes kérdést, és biztosította róla, hogy attól, hogy boszorkány, még nem lesz szörnyeteg. Miután Granger is mugli származású volt, így tudta, hogy a kislány a boszorkány szó hallatán egyből a gonosz nyugati boszorkányra asszociál a híres történetből. Többször is elismételte, hogy attól, hogy valakinek varázsereje van még nem lesz gonosz.

– … és ezt titokban kell tartanod. A varázstalan emberek nem tudhatják, hogy te más vagy.

– Soha nem mondhatom el? – kérdezte Amber aggodalmas hangon.

– Majd lesznek olyanok, akikben annyira megbízol, hogy el mered árulni a titkod. De a legtöbb ember nem tudhat erről – mondta Hermione.

– A nagymamám is bo… boszorkány volt?

Piton tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb el fognak jutni ehhez a részhez.

– Bertha mugli volt, a varázserő nélküli embereket hívjuk így, az édesanyád, Mary, szintén mugli volt. De az apád, Theobald, varázsló volt, tőle örökölted az erődet.

– Te ismerted őt? – tudakolta a kislány.

– Igen, régen a tanítványom volt.

– Így van, évekkel ezelőtt Perselus a Roxfortban tanított, ahol az apukád is tanult – szólt közbe Granger.

Amber percekig csendben emésztgette a hallottakat. Nem ismerte a szüleit, mindig is sajnálta, hogy sosem találkozhatott velük, és még így ismeretlenül is hiányoztak neki. Bár Bertha sok történetet mesélt neki az anyjáról, de az apjáról alig tudott mondani valamit.

– A nagymamám tudta, hogy én másmilyen vagyok?

– Igen, tudta, és örült neki! – bizonygatta Perselus.

Amber az elkövetkező hetekben nagyon csendes és visszahúzódó volt. Piton néha úgy érezte, talán hiba volt felfedni előtte az igazságot, de nem volt sok választása. Már csak pár nap volt vissza szeptemberig, és mivel még mindig nem találtak örökbefogadó szülőket, így kénytelen volt ő maga iskoláztatni a gyereket.

Az osztályok meg tele voltak ifjú varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal. Amber nem mehetett közéjük úgy, hogy semmit nem tudott a származásáról.

Újabb levelet küldött a Roxfortba, és Hermione segítségét kérte. Úgy vélte könnyebb lesz, ha együtt beszélnek a kislánnyal, és ha a boszorkány el tud menni hozzájuk, akkor legalább megint alkalma nyílik rá, hogy láthassa. Nem akarta beismerni magának, de a vonzalma Granger iránt egyre nagyobbra nőtt.

A férfi az elmúlt napokban időnként elvégzett néhány apróbb bűbájt, hogy a kislány szokja a dolgot. Amber először még kissé ijedt volt, de aztán egy idő után érdeklődő lett.

Az első iskolanapot megelőző este, Amber lefekvés után sokáig ébren feküdt az ágyában. Nem tudott elaludni, annyi minden történt vele hirtelen, hogy képtelen volt elrendezni magában. Kimászott az ágyából, felvette a köntösét és a papucsát, majd odament a férfi ajtajához. Perselus az első kopogtatás után beengedte a gyereket, aki félszegen rámosolygott, majd felmászott az ágyára.

A bájitalmester pálcájának intésére az ajtó becsukódott.

– Nem tudok aludni.

– Igen, ezt észrevettem – sóhajtott a férfi, miközben ő is visszaült az ágyra. – Izgulsz a holnap miatt?

– Egy kicsit…

– Minden rendben lesz, a többi gyerek is hozzád hasonló lesz.

– Igen, tudom – bólintott Amber.

– Akkor mi aggaszt?

– Csak szeretném, ha mesélnél egy kicsit az apukámról. A nagyi azt mondta, nem nagyon ismerte…

Piton hangosan kifújta a levegőt. Sok mindent ő sem tudott mondani Theobaldról. A tanítványa volt hét évig, de be kellett látni, hogy nem igazán ismerte.

Még emlékezett rá, hogy intelligens volt, csendes típus, jó tanuló. Volt érzéke a bájitalkészítéshez, aranyvérű családból származott, viszonylag közkedvelt volt a társai körében.

Tudta, hogy helyesen döntött, mikor nem állt Voldemort mellé, még akkor is, ha ez a halálához vezetett. Bátrabb volt, mint Piton annyi idősen, és jobban átlátta a történéseket.

– Az apád jó ember volt, és nagyon szerette az édesanyádat.

– Hogyan halt meg? – kérdezte Amber halkan.

A bájitalmester hirtelen megrémült a kérdéstől, de ez nem látszott rajta, csak a paplanon lévő ökölbe szorult keze volt némileg árulkodó.

– Őt…

_Megölték!_ – Ezt egyszerűen nem volt képes kimondani, még nem. Tudta, hogy ezzel a szörnyű igazsággal elvenné az összes ábrándot Ambertől, amit az apjáról dédelgetett.

– Azért halt meg, mert nem akart részt venni egy háborúban.

– Úgy érted, gyáva volt? – kérdezte a gyerek csodálkozva.

– Nem, Amber, nagyon is bátor volt. Egy olyan ember akaratának állt ellen, akinek nagy hatalma volt, egy gonosz varázsló volt. Nemet mondani nem könnyű, de apád megtette.

Piton tényleg így gondolta, bátornak tartotta Theobaldot, és szégyellte magát, amiért ő nem volt az, amikor neki kellett volna másként döntenie a sorsáról.

– Akkor mégis vannak gonosz varázslók?

– Reményeim szerint a jók többen vannak! A varázslók és boszorkányok között sem lehet mindenki becsületes és jólelkű, ahogy a muglik között is sokféle ember van. De az apád jó volt, és ez a lényeg!

Nagyjából fél év telt el szeptember óta. Amber gyorsan beilleszkedett az osztálytársai közé, és életében először barátai is lettek. Ez az újdonság mérhetetlen boldogsággal töltötte el. A kapcsolata a bájitalmesterrel napról-napra szorosabb lett, és Perselus észrevétlenül is ragaszkodni kezdett a gyerekhez.

Az életük egy megszokott ritmusba lépett, jól megvoltak. A férfi románca szépen lassan bontakozott ki Hermionéval, időt adtak egymásnak arra, hogy megismerjék a másikat. Minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben volt, egészen addig, míg a férfi levelet nem kapott az _Örökbefogadási hivatalból_.

A bájitalmester egy vasárnap esti alkalommal megmutatta a levelet Grangernek. Hermione az első pillanatban örült, mikor elolvasta, hogy találtak egy házaspárt, akik érdeklődtek Amber iránt, aztán ránézett a férfira, és rájött, hogy ez talán mégsem volt olyan jó hír.

Perselus sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez a hír egyszer majd úgy fog hatni rá, mintha valaki kihúzta volna a talajt a lába alól. Elveszettnek érezte magát, és nem tudta mitévő legyen.  
>Ha valaki a nyár elején azt mondta volna neki, hogy sajnálni fogja, ha Amber elmegy, azt biztosan gúnyosan kinevette volna. De most mégis búslakodott. Már nem volt benne biztos, hogy azt szeretné, ha a kislány valaki mással élne.<p>

– Mihez szeretnél kezdeni? Elmondod neki?

– Joga van tudni, de…

– Legszívesebben titokban tartanád?

– Valahogy úgy.

Hermione megérintette a férfi kezét, és finoman megszorította.

– Azon gondolkozom, hogy talán nem kéne elmennie. Már egészen megszoktam, hogy itt van, bár az elején nem örültem ennek, most már nem igazán bánom.

– Megszeretted. – Ez egy megállapítás volt, és mikor a férfi aprót bólintott Hermione tudta, hogy helytálló.

– Te is örökbe fogadhatod, ha szeretnéd. Erre gondoltál már?

Amióta a bájitalmester kézhez kapta a levelet, már számtalan eshetőséget végiggondolt. A kitűzött találkozó időpontja egyre közeledett, és ő nem tudta mitévő legyen. Ha úgy dönt, hogy kezdeményezi az örökbefogadást, akkor minden meg fog változni, az egész élete. Örökre felelősséggel fog tartozni valakiért, valakinek az apja lesz. Nem tudta, hogy képes-e valakit úgy felnevelni, ahogy ő szeretett volna felnőni. Ez nehéz döntés volt.

– Nem biztos, hogy egyáltalán lehetséges, a múltam nem igazán tesz nemessé.

– Ha akkor nem volt gond, hogy veled maradjon, mikor nem találtak neki másik gondviselőt, akkor most sem utasíthatnának el, ha valóban örökbe szeretnéd fogadni Ambert, én támogatni foglak.

– Hálás vagyok érte – hajolt oda a férfi, és megcsókolta a nőt.

Hermione ajka finoman elnyílt, és viszonozta a csókot, majd ölelésük szorosabbá fonódott. A tűz ropogott a kandallóban, és abban a pár percben minden békés és nyugodt volt.

_Epilógus_

_Ha Perselus visszatekintett az elmúlt évekre elégedett mosoly ült ki az arcára. Voltak jó időszakok és kevésbé jók, de mindig sikerül minden helyzetben valami pozitívumot találnia, és erre Hermione tanította meg. _

_A házasságuk kiegyensúlyozott volt, megértésen és őszinteségen alapult, de ezért nagyon sokat kellett tenniük. A férfi igyekezett a tőle telhető legboldogabbá tenni a boszorkányt, és idővel megtanulta azt is, hogyan legyen igazán jó apa. _

Nem sejtette, hogy aznap, mikor ígéretet tett Theobald Blaxtonnak, az egész élete megváltozott. Így visszagondolva örült, hogy felajánlotta a segítségét.

Amikor Amberrel elmentek az örökbefogadási hivatalba, már tudta, hogyan fog dönteni, és csak remélni merte, hogy a kislány is beleegyezik.

Amber kint maradt a folyosón egy titkársági boszorkánnyal, míg Perselus beszélt Miss Marigolddal, és elmondta neki a szándékát.

A boszorkány igencsak elcsodálkozott, de nagyon segítőkész volt.

– Biztos a döntésében? Tudja, nem lesz visszaút, ha lezárjuk a procedúrát.

– Még soha nem voltam biztosabb semmiben! – jelentette ki határozottan a férfi.

– Megkérdezhetem, miért döntött úgy, hogy örökbe fogadja Ambert?

– Szükségem van rá, hozzám tartozik! – Saját magát is meglepte, ahogy ezt ilyen bizonysággal kimondta.

Az ügyintéző boszorkány értően bólintott. Nem Piton volt az első ideiglenes gyámszülő, aki végül magához vette azt az árvát, akiről egy ideig gondoskodnia kellett. Titkon mindig is remélte, hogy ez a pillanat majd bekövetkezik, és örült neki, hogy a bájitalmester szíve végül meglágyult.

– Szeretnék Amberrel is beszélni. Ilyen kiskorban ugyan a gyerekek véleményét még nem veszi figyelembe a hivatal, de én azért biztosra akarok menni.  
>– Ha Amber velem szeretne maradni, akkor mi lesz utána?<p>

– Megvizsgálják a helyzetüket, és nem hiszem, hogy aggodalomra lenne okuk. A legjobb jellemzést fogom önről adni, és a múltja már régen tisztázódott. Az örökbefogadás előtt még pár alkalommal el fog önökhöz látogatni az egyik munkatársam, hogy ellenőrizze a körülményeket, de ez csak formaság.

– Eddig sosem küldött ki hozzánk senkit – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.

– Nos, igen, tudja, szörnyen le vagyunk terhelve, bár ez nem mentség – Marigold kissé elpirult, mert tudta, hogy nem tett eleget a kötelességének korábban –, de amikor először találkoztunk úgy véltem nincs okom azt feltételezni, hogy a kislánynak rossz sora lenne majd önnél.

– Értem!

– Akkor behívom Ambert…

A kislány elszontyolodva üldögélt a széken, mert abban a hitben élt, hogy azért mentek oda, hogy bemutassák annak a házaspárnak, akik talán az új szülei lehetnek. De ő nem akart elmenni a Fonó sori házból, nem akart a bájitalmester nélkül élni.

Amikor behívták a szobába, nem akart menni, és mikor a férfinak magára kellett hagynia őt az ügyintéző boszorkánnyal, már majdnem sírva fakadt. Azt hitte, Perselus máris otthagyja, és nem is búcsúzhatnak el egymástól.

Piton talán még soha életében nem izgult ennyire. Nem tudta, Amber hogy fog dönteni, amikor Marigold megkérdezi tőle, hogy elfogadja-e a bájitalmestert örökbefogadó apjaként.

Félt az elutasítástól, nem tudta biztosan, hogy a kislány is ezt szeretné-e.

De amikor az ajtó kinyílt, és Amber odaszaladt hozzá, majd a karjai közé vetette magát, minden kérdése megválaszolódott.

Apának lenni nehéz feladat, főleg, ha jól is akarja csinálni az ember. Piton néha úgy érezte, elbukik, de végül közösen, Amber és ő mindig megoldották a helyzetet. A kamaszévek sok fejfájást okoztak a bájitalmesternek. Néha olyan vitákba keveredett a lányával, hogy fogalma sem volt, egyáltalán miért robbant ki a „háború" kettőjük között. Szerencséjére Hermione mindig ott volt mellette, hogy segítsen megoldást találni.

De így is sok kínos, kellemetlen meglepetésben volt része. Olyan dolgokat tudott meg a női test működéséről, amit sosem akart volna tudni. Perselus a szeszélyes kamaszlányok szerelmi viszontagságainak útvesztőjében néha végleg eltévelyedni látszott. Cafatokra tudta volna átkozni azt a fiút, aki a kastélyparkban ellopta a lánya első csókját.

Hermione alig tudta visszatartani a férfit, hogy lekeverjen egy pofont annak az ifjú varázslónak, aki először törte össze Amber szívét, és majdnem megette a féltékenység, amikor a lánya új szerelemre talált.

Mindig félt, hogy egy napon már nem lesz fontos Ambernek, és bár erre az aggodalomra nem volt semmi oka, a kétely sosem múlt el teljesen.

A sok év alatt annyi minden történt velük, hogy nem is igazán tudott számot vetni felettük. De az összes emléke közül egy volt az, ami igazán kiemelkedő volt. Amikor Amber először hívta apának. Olyan természetes könnyedséggel ejtette ki a száján, hogy a férfi úgy érezte, a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.

Természetesen voltak nagy viták, veszekedések, sértődések, néha még ajtócsapkodás is. A roxforti lakosztálya nem egyszer volt hangos a dühös szavaktól. Minerva végtelenül elégedett volt, amikor Piton úgy döntött, visszamegy tanítani. És, persze, nem felejtette el a bájitalmester orra alá dörgölni, hogy ő tudta, hogy sosem fog tudni végleg megszabadulni az iskolától.

A férfi így tartotta helyesnek, nem szeretett volna megválni a lányától csak azért, mert tizenegy éves lett. Megosztottan tanították a Bájitaltant és a Sötét varázslatok kivédést Grangerrel. Piton a felsőbb évfolyamokat oktatta, a boszorkány az alsósokkal foglalkozott.

A férfi természetéből adódóan Hermionéval is voltak nézeteltéréseik. Időnként a mosolyszünetek hetekre is elhúzódtak, de végül mindig visszataláltak egymáshoz, és mikor Amber már harmadéves volt a Roxfortban, a férfi úgy gondolta, itt az ideje, hogy végleg megállapodjon.

Perselus néha legszívesebben kimenekült volna a világból, hogy csend legyen körülötte, mert volt, amikor Hermione és Amber az őrületbe kergették. Szigorú apa akart lenni, eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy szorosan fogja majd a gyeplőt, de a lány mégis mindig kenyérre tudta kenni egy kis hízelgéssel. Minerva pedig ezen nagyon, de nagyon sokat élcelődött a varázsló legnagyobb bosszúságára.

Két alak ült a Fonó sori ház konyhaasztalánál. A szőke hajú lány szemhéját összeszorítva koncentrált a kívánságára. A kezét az asztallapon pihentette, és előtte egy csokoládétorta feküdt a hófehér tányéron. Tizenhét gyertya fénye világította meg az arcát. Perselus hátradőlt a széken, és szelíd mosollyal figyelte a lányát. Elöntötte a szeretet, ahogy arra a sok emlékre gondolt, amit az elmúlt tizenegy év alatt éltek át közösen. Voltak jó és rossz időszakaik, de egy valami állandó volt: az egymás iránt érzett feltétlen szeretetüket semmi nem tudta elhomályosítani.

Hermione és Amber kistestvére, a három éves Archibald, mellettük állt, és alig várták, hogy átadhassák az ajándékaikat.

A tizenhét éves ifjú boszorkány szeretetteljesen nézett végig a családján, miután elfújta a gyertyákat a tortáján. A kívánsága már régen valóra vált, mégis minden évben ugyanazt kívánta, mióta Perselus örökbe fogadta.

Ismerte az apját tudott a múltjáról, és nem ítélkezett. A szeretete nagyobb volt annál, minthogy olyan múltbéli hibákért büntesse őt, amik még jóval az ő születése előtt történtek, és soha nem is érezte, hogy joga lenne pálcát törni a feje felett.  
>Piton mindig kihangsúlyozta, hogy Theobald mennyivel bátrabb és nemesebb volt nála, de Amber nem így látta. Mindig fájó pont maradt számára, hogy nem ismerhette az igazi szüleit, de úgy érezte, kapott egy második lehetőséget az élettől, és igyekezett mindig előre tekinteni.<br>Büszke volt az apjára, és szerencsésnek érezte magát.

Boldogság, család, otthon…

Aki egyszer mindezt elvesztette, vagy sosem volt a birtokában, csak az tudja igazán, mit jelentenek ezek a szavak. Amikor Amber belépett Perselus életébe, a változás szelét hozta magával. Ez a változás maga a csoda volt, egyenesen egy _CSODA_!

*Vége*


End file.
